O Amor Mora ao Lado
by AninhaMasenCullen
Summary: Quero dedicar essa fic para minhas amigas Aline Paiva e Ellen Quétsia. Edward esta se mudando para uma cidade chamada Forks, lá sua familia conhece as familias Hale e Swan. Edward Alice e Isabella contarão essa história de amores impossíveis.
1. Apresentação

_Olá Leitores!_

_Espero que gostem dessa fic que conta a história pela visão de Edward Bella e Alice!_

_O Amor Mora ao Lado é uma história de amores impossíveis, intrigas e um pouco de ação._

_As atualizações serão feitas o mais breve possível!_

_Não se Esqueçam de deixar os Reviews... Responderei a todos._

_Obrigada a todos que estão seguindo essa que é a minha primeira criação!_

_Boa Leitura!_ \ /

_**Aninha Masen Cullen!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 – PVE**

Alice não parava de gritar. Ela adorava quando nos mudávamos. Minha irmã adora conhecer pessoas novas. Já eu. Queria continuar aqui, na quente cidade de Phoenix. Com meus amigos e minha namorada Tânia.

Eu não queria me mudar de novo, esta seria a terceira vez em dois anos, e o pior nos mudar para uma cidade que nem existe no mapa. Algum lugar chamado Forks perto de tão, tão distante de lugar nenhum.

Meu pai Carlisle era um médico respeitado e adorava morar em cidades pequenas com menos recursos e que não podem bancar bons médicos. Minha mãe Esme, era arquiteta e decoradora. Ela que projetou e decorou todas as casas em que já moramos nas inúmeras cidades em que moramos, inclusive nessa que já esta a venda.

Viemos para Phoenix porque minha mãe teve uma excelente oferta de emprego e agora que ela já terminou o serviço podemos voltar para algum lugarejo onde tenha um hospital precisando de um bom médico para sua população de classe média baixa. Espero que pelo menos a escola nessa tal de Forks esteja a nossa altura.

Hoje era sexta-feira meu ultimo dia de aula nessa linda e grande escola de Phoenix, eu iria marcar um encontro com Tânia para contar sobre nossa mudança hoje a noite, mudança essa que aconteceria amanhã. Não queria continuar convivendo com ela muito tempo depois de ter que terminar nosso relacionamento. Se é que posso dizer que era um relacionamento, mal no víamos e ela estava sempre cercada de outros rapazes. Tânia era linda, loira, alta e de olhos verdes, todos queriam sua atenção e ela adorava ser o centro das atenções de todos.

Quando Alice e eu chegamos à escola Tânia já estava cercada por todo o time de futebol. Quando ela ouviu meu carro saiu do meio deles acenando graciosamente e veio em minha direção. Alice se aproximou e cochichou em meu ouvido:

-"Boa sorte Dudu, isso vai ser difícil!"

-"Eu sei, e obrigada!" Eu respondi, apesar do sorriso sapeca que Alice tinha no rosto eu sabia que ela falava estava sendo sincera. Tânia era uma pessoa difícil e ela nunca aceitaria que eu terminasse com ela. Ela não gosta de ser rejeitada independente do motivo...

-"Edward, você demorou hoje! Senti sua falta gatinho..." Tânia disse se aproximando de mim e me dando um beijo.

-"Estava resolvendo umas coisas com meus pais. Tânia... precisamos conversar, a sós..."

-"Claro!" Pela animação de sua resposta e pelo sorriso em seu rosto acho que ela pensou que avançaríamos mais um passo em nosso relacionamento. "Pegue-me as oito!"

-"Tudo Bem, Tânia é algo muito sério e não pode ser adiado. Por favor, não se atrase." O Olhar que ela me lançou agora parece tê-la colocando em terra firme. Ela ficou com um olhar preocupado.

-"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Ela me perguntou.

-"Não, ainda não." Respondi e fomos para a aula.

O dia passou tediosamente lento, sai de minha ultima aula e dei de cara com Alice me esperando dando pulinhos igual a uma criança que acaba de ganhar o presente que queria no natal.

-"Alice, o que você quer?" Eu perguntei já sabendo a resposta. Alice era viciada em moda e roupa apesar de estar no 1º ano se veste como uma modelo internacional. Aposto que ela quer que eu a leve ao shopping para comprar mais roupas para levar para a nova cidade e exibir para suas futuras novas melhores amigas. Argh, me arrepio só de pensar nas figuras, aquele bando de meninas oferecidas que ficam passando na frente da porta do meu quarto a cada 5 segundos.

-"É isso ai que você pensou Dudu, quero que me leve ao shopping." Alice disse sorrindo largamente.

-"Como você sabe que eu pensei isso?" Perguntei confuso.

-"Você fez a mesma cara que sempre faz quando eu peço para me levar ao shopping e depois tremeu inteiro." Ela respondeu toda orgulhosa com sua observação. Eu não fazia idéia que era tão transparente, todos falam que sou mistérios e instigante, se bem que na situação em que me encontro não posso parar para cuidar de minha reputação e minha aparência. As vezes me imagino como um vampiro de alguma série de livros onde ele se apaixona por uma humana e se torna peça mais misteriosa e atraente da história.

-"Edward, vai me levar em casa agora?" Tânia surgiu na minha frente empurrando minha irmã quase a derrubando. Que Tânia e Alice não se davam não era novidade para ninguém mas Tânia adorava dar um jeito de perturbar ou provocar minha irmã. Alice por sua vez não deixava por menos, apesar de ser uma menina baixinha e franzina era forte e sagaz. Criava coisas que até o Capeta duvida. Claro sempre apostava em Alice e sempre ganhava.

-"Abominável criatura oxigenada, não me viu aqui não garota?" Alice disse se recompondo.

-"Não te vi aí Lice, desculpe, mas você tem que entender, você é muito pequena..." Tânia disse debochada. E como sempre a resposta memorável de Alice:

-"Eu entendo não dá para enxergar nada tenho 3 km de nariz no meio do rosto. Eu já falei cirurgias plásticas existem para pessoas como você. Se não tiver dinheiro para pagar uma eu te empresto algum." Alice era perversa, e eu adorava seu gênio petulante e seu raciocínio rápido. Tânia já estava bufando de raiva e as pessoas a nossa volta morrendo de rir, eu também não pude segurar, tive que fingir tossir para esconder a gargalhada que escapou de minha boca.

Tânia se virou para mim cuspindo fogo e atirou:

-"Vamos, ou não?" Quando estava prestes a responder Alice o fez para mim.

-"Na verdade queridinha, o Dudu vai me levar ao shopping agora, você vai ter que caminhar até a caverna onde você se esconde." Mais um estouro de gargalhadas a nossa volta, dessa vez consegui contar a minha. Olhei para Tânia e disse:

-"Querida, vou levar minha irmã, e nos encontramos a noite. Não se esqueça!"

-"Não vou me esquecer, tchau Edward!" Tânia disse e saiu bufando e pisando duro no chão. Olhei para Alice ela sorrindo como um anjo.

-"Alice, você não presta." Eu disse rindo enquanto passa o braço em seus ombros e pegava seu material.

-"Quem mandou ter dedo podre para mulher. É a segunda namorada e você não acerta nunca" Alice sempre colocava defeito em minhas namoradas. Confesso que não tive muitas, sou bem reservado, mas as duas que tive, ela detestou.

Ficamos a tarde inteira no shopping, perdi as contas de quantas lojas visitamos compramos em quase todas. Nossa família não era milionária, mas o salário do meu pai era bem farto e minha mãe herdara uma grande fortuna de seu pai e seus trabalhos como decoradora sempre gerava uma boa renda, por isso tínhamos tudo o que quiséssemos.

Depois que chegamos em casa fui me arrumar para o encontro com Tânia. Estava um pouco nervoso e preocupado com a reação dela. Não queria magoá-la, mas nenhum relacionamento resiste a distância e eu não queria fazer papel de palhaço. Eu conhecia muito bem Tânia para saber que ela não é daquelas garotas que ficam sozinhas por muito tempo.

Às oito horas em ponto meu Volvo estava estacionado na porta de Tânia que ao ouvir o barulho do motor do meu carro saiu correndo pela porta. Ela estava linda, com um vestido preto e justo salto alto e o cabelo loiro preso em uma trança bamba. Com certeza ela não fazia idéia do que estava por vir.

Ao chegarmos ao restaurante pedi a mesa reservada para a recepcionista. Acomodamo-nos e Tânia curiosa como só ela foi direto ao assunto.

-"Bem, o que você quer me dizer?" Tânia disse em uma voz bem sedutora e imprópria para a ocasião.

-"Tânia, acho melhor jantarmos primeiro e depois conversamos. Você não vai querer continuar aqui depois do que tenho a lhe dizer." Eu disse sério encarando minhas mãos sobre a mesa. As feições de Tânia saíram de totalmente sexy para 100% preocupada.

-"Edward, você sabe que eu detesto ficar curiosa e pior ainda preocupada. Diz logo o que você tem a dizer e pode ter certeza que reagirei muito melhor do que você pensa." Tânia disse em um tom quase insolente. Estranhei mas fiz o que ela pediu.

-"Tânia, eu vim aqui para terminar com você." Eu disse olhando em seus olhos. Tânia parecia ter perdido o ar ela não disse nada e nem se moveu. Ela estava em choque.

-"VOCÊ O QUE?" Ela gritou finalmente, depois de longos minutos.

-"Eu vim terminar tudo com você, não podemos mais continuar..." Tânia não me deixou terminar.

-"Edward, aquele beijo não significou nada pra mim Peter chegou e me agarrou eu só correspondi porque tinha medo que ele tentasse alguma outra coisa. Seja o que for que te disseram não acredite eu te amo. Não quero que um beijo estrague tudo o que construímos juntos." Agora foi a minha vez de ficar em choque. Essa desqualificada tinha me traído? Bem não preciso ter perdão afinal.

-"Não era pó esse motivo que estou terminando contigo, mas já que é assim você poderá continuar passando o rodo no resto dos meninos da escola já que essa é a única coisa que você faz bem." Tânia estava prestes a falar, mas eu fui mais rápido.

-"Amanhã de manhã não estarei mais em Phoenix estou me mudando e você estará livre para poder beijar quantos você conseguir. E talvez até..."

-"Você está me ofendendo Edward, e que história é essa de se mudar?" Tânia disse confusa e com raiva.

-"Meu pai pediu transferência para outro hospital e estamos nos mudando amanhã de manhã, essa é a última vez que você me verá."

-"Para onde estão se mudando?" Tânia quis saber.

-"Não é da sua conta." Disse de forma ríspida, ainda não conseguia aceitar o fato de que ela havia me traído, quantas vezes isso aconteceu? Aposto que inúmeras vezes e o palhaço aqui preocupado em ferir os sentimentos dela. Idiota! Saí de meus pensamentos quando vi que Tânia não respondera nada. Olhei para ela e seu rosto estava sem expressões. Depois de alguns minutos ela falou novamente.

-"Tudo bem, eu não quero mais você! Nosso namoro não tem nenhuma emoção é sempre a mesma coisa. Você é muito monótono. E se você quer saber eu adorei o Beijo do Peter ele é bem mais quente que você." Sabia, ela agora estava virando o jogo para parecer que ELA estivesse me dispensando. Essa nunca mudaria.

-"Pra mim não faz diferença nunca te amei de qualquer forma." Ao dizer isso seus olhos se arregalaram e se encheram de água. Será que eu peguei pesado demais? Mas essa era a verdade, nunca amei Tânia, nosso relacionamento era estritamente pela atração.

-"Agora você conseguiu me magoar. Como você pode dizer que nunca me amou? Eu não sou bonita o suficiente para você?" Tânia disse em um sussurro.

-"Tânia a gente não se apaixona pela aparência de alguém, mas pela sua personalidade. E a sua personalidade não fez com que eu me apaixonasse por você. Sinto-me atraído por você como todos na escola, mas não estou apaixonado nem nunca estive." Eu disse sinceramente, ela secou as lágrimas que agora escorriam pelo seu rosto.

-"Eu sei que não tenho muita coisa além da minha beleza. Mas quando você veio conversar comigo eu achei que teria a chance de conquistar uma pessoa diferente desses meninos que só tem músculos que me cercam. Eu queria que alguém visse além da minha beleza. Mas acho que não tenho nada além dela." Tânia disse totalmente frágil.

-"Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa Tânia, mas não me apaixonei por você. Tenho certeza que você encontrará uma pessoa legal que veja além desse rosto lindo e que se apaixone pelo que verá." Eu disse da forma mais carinhosa possível.

-"Obrigada Edward! Você sempre muito gentil." Tânia disse com um sorriso que não atingiu seus olhos.

-"Desculpe se te magoei e se fui rude anteriormente. Bem as circunstancias não ajudaram muito né?" Eu disse um pouco envergonhado.

-"Não se preocupe Edward, eu entendo, não agi de forma correta também. Amigos daqui pra frente?" Tânia estendeu sua mão pela mesa.

-"Amigos." Eu disse pegando sua mão e beijando as costas da mesma.

O jantar chegou nessa hora. Comemos sem falar nada. Depois da conta paga levei Tânia para sua Casa.

-"Eu te amo!" Ela disse depois de me beijar. Saiu do carro e foi para casa.

Fiquei alguns segundo parado em frente a casa dela e depois segui rumo minha futura ex casa. Tinha que terminar de encaixotar minhas coisas, para partirmos.

"Eu te amo!" ficou ecoando em minha cabeça durante todo o caminho de volta para casa. Alice me esperava na varanda, batendo os pezinhos no chão. Ela queria saber como foi, e queria detalhes. Ela é muito previsível. Estacionei na garagem e fui em direção a varanda. Alice correu para o meu lado em silêncio, me acompanhou até meu quarto e começou a me ajudar a arrumar minhas coisas.

-"Você está esperando que eu te conte tudo o que aconteceu no jantar com a Tânia não é?" Eu disse sem olhar para ela, mas sabendo que era exatamente isso.

-"Não... eu vim te ajudar para podermos dormir mais cedo já que sairemos amanhã praticamente de madrugada. Mas sou todo ouvidos!" Ela disse sorrindo largamente. Era uma menina muito meiga, mas muito sapeca também.

-"Bem resumindo..." Eu comecei a dizer, mas Alice me interrompeu.

-"Se for para contar quero com detalhes, sem resumo. Quero saber até a cor que o salmão tinha." Ela disse.

-"Como você sabia que jantamos comida Japonesa?" Perguntei espantado.

-"Tânia não aceita jantar em outro lugar se não naquele Restaurantezinho Japonês cafona do tio dela. Tenho que admitir que a comida lá é ótima, mas a decoração é de muito mal gosto..." Ela disse balançando a cabeça.

Não pude deixar de rir. Enquanto contava tudo, com detalhes, do que aconteceu no jantar, Alice e eu desmontamos e encaixotamos todos os itens do meu quarto e do quarto de música onde tinha meu piano e a bateria dela.

-"Acabamos!" Alice disse orgulhosa.

-"A história também acabou. Estou exausto. Onde vamos dormir?" Eu disse me espreguiçando Eu iria tomar um banho e cair no canto reservado para a soneca de hoje.

-"Bem acho que não vamos ter muito tempo para dormir, já são 4 da manhã e Carlisle quer sair às 7. De qualquer forma tem um colchonete na antiga sala de jogos." Alice me respondeu saindo do quarto.

Tomei um banho rápido, e deitei no colchonete. Fechei os olhos para descansar a cabeça, hoje foi um dia muito difícil. Os olhos lacrimejantes de Tânia surgiram para mim repetindo que me amava. Aquilo me deixou mal, como eu podia ferir os sentimentos de alguém? Mas depois me lembrei dela falando da traição que me fez e toda a pena que senti dela se desfez. Carlisle entrou no quarto me chamando para partirmos. Hoje começaria uma nova página no livro de minha vida. Queria saber quanto tempo esse conto duraria.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – PVA**

Minhas malas já estavam prontas quando Edward e eu terminamos de arrumar as coisas dele. Eu tomei um banho e fui relaxar ouvindo música no meu Iphone. Não demorou muito para que Carlisle viesse me avisar que partiríamos em breve.

-"Alice querida, ajude sua mãe a levar as malas para fora Edward e eu colocaremos as últimas caixas no caminhão." Carlisle me pediu.

-"Tudo bem!" Eu respondo já levando algumas de minhas malas para a varanda. Esme já tinha todas as suas bagagens do lado de fora, não eram muitas, eu era quem tinha mais coisas. Uma adolescente tinha que estar sempre prevenida para as loucas tendências da moda. Minhas oito malas e duas nécessaires eram praticamente itens de sobrevivência.

Carlisle e Esme achavam graça, diziam que eu deveria seguir carreira de estilista já que eu não tinha altura suficiente para ser uma super top model. Edward achava que eu era uma patricinha com personalidade. Adorava futilidades, mas se ser uma pessoa evasiva, mas sempre cavalheiro e educado reconhecia que eu sempre acertava nas composições e concordava quando diziam que eu deveria seguir na área da moda. Ele dizia que este era o meu "dom".

-"Alice, estamos esperando." Edward me tirou de volta de meus pensamentos.

-"Ai desculpe." Respondi envergonhada, eu sempre me perdia em devaneios.

-"Você daria uma excelente vidente, essas viajadas que você dá pode convencer alguém de que está em transe psíquico." Edward disse bagunçando meu cabelo. Não pude deixar de rir com ele. Mas minha surpresa foi enorme quando vi seu rosto. Seus lindos olhos verdes sorriam. Há algum tempo eu não via meu irmão sorrindo.

Edward sempre foi um garoto lindo, seus cabelos bronze esgrenhados, olhos penetrantes e sorriso esplêndido. Ele é muito parecido com Carlisle tanto na aparência, tirando o cabelo, Carlisle é loiro e sempre está penteado, quanto na personalidade. Ambos são sérios, centrados, mas completamente simpáticos e divertidos.

Desde que saímos de Londres e viemos para Phoenix ele não tem sido o mesmo, mas nunca descobri o motivo de tal alteração de humor. Ultimamente ele tem estado sério, triste... sozinho. Vê-lo sorrir e brincar foi a coisa mais linda!

-"O que é isso Lice?" Edward perguntou surpreso quando eu pulei em seu pescoço. Ele me abraçou de volta e me rodou. Como fazia quando era pequena, não que eu tenha crescido muito desde então. Nossa diferença de altura era grande e como ele era o irmão mais velho isso dava ele um ar super protetor.

-"Há quanto tempo não te vejo sorrir e brincar assim." Eu disse olhando em seus olhos quando ele parou de nos rodar. "Senti sua falta" Disse por fim apertando-o em um abraço Ele me apertou de volta sem dizer nada, mas pude sentir que ele ainda sorria.

-"Queria te perguntar uma coisa..." Eu disse enquanto ele me colocava no chão e me acompanhava para pegar as malas que restavam.

-"Desde quando você anuncia uma pergunta ou pede permissão para fazer uma?" Ele disse ainda brincalhão.

-"É sério Edward." Eu disse com certa urgência, não gosto muito de ficar curiosa ou angustiada com alguma situação. Ele percebeu meu tom e ficou sério.

-"Para você dizer meu nome deve ser algo realmente sério." Edward disse colocando a mala que carregava junto com as outras e sentando-se na escada da varanda. "Pergunte então."

Sentei-me do lado dele e suspirei.

-"Desde que você ficou sabendo que partiríamos de Londres voe ficou diferente, triste. Não mais sorria nem brincava. Aconteceu ou devia ter acontecido alguma coisa lá se não tivéssemos indo embora. O que era?" Eu disse sem rodeios, nenhum de nós gostava de prévias inúteis. Notei que Edward não sorria mais, ao contrario sua feição era um misto de dor e raiva. Longos minutos se passaram e nada ele disse.

Quando eu ia insistir ele levantou a mão me parando, pensou um pouco ponderando o que ia contar e suspirou.

-"Alice, você é muito atenta, não sabia que você tinha notado minha mudança muito menos que tinha percebido quando e o motivo da mesma, você nunca demonstrou ter tal conhecimento. Eu tenho que reconhecer baixinha, você é muito discreta também depois de tanto tempo só agora tocou nesse assunto, fico grato por não ter mencionado nada a papai e mamãe, não quero deixá-los preocupados, mas..." ele parou e suspirou novamente, seus ombros encolheram levemente. "Eu realmente não queria conversar sobre isso. É algo que ainda incomoda e me machuca. Antes que você proteste, eu vou te contar, um dia, só não quero que seja agora, pensar nisso ainda dói, muito." Edward encarava os degraus da escada, sua cabeça baixa e seu olhar angustiado. Confesso que fiquei um pouco chateada com o que ele disse, ele não confiava em mim. Ele estava esperando uma resposta e eu estava pensando em uma quando ele me surpreendeu.

-"Você está pensando que não confio em você..." Edward acusou. Nós nos conhecíamos muito bem, como se um lesse o comportamento e a reação do outro e automaticamente sabia o que estava sentindo, pensando e querendo. Tentei disfarçar não queria magoá-lo mais do que ele já parecia estar.

-"Claro que não Dudu, eu entendo. Saiba que estarei sempre aqui para o que precisar." Eu disse e lancei meus braços em seu pescoço, beijando sua bochecha.

-"Obrigada Alice, eu sei que sempre posso contar com você!" Ele disse olhando em meus olhos e me abraçando de volta. Em seguida me puxou para o seu colo me enchendo de cócegas. Essa era sua arma secreta para sair de um assunto chato e mudar o ambiente.

Não vimos quando Carlisle e Esme chegaram. Eles estavam rindo de nossa brincadeira. Carlisle falou primeiro.

-"Bem meninos, chegou a hora!"

-"Vamos sair neste exato momento, tudo já está no caminhão e nos carros. Vocês ainda têm que pegar alguma coisa?" Esme disse.

-"Eu não." Edward respondeu. "E você baixinha?" ele perguntou olhando para mim. Pensei um pouco e lembrei da minha orquídea que ficava no jardim dos fundos. Levantei do colo de Edward e corri para buscá-la. Quando voltei todos já estavam a minha espera em seus carros. Edward em seu lindo Volvo prata e Carlisle e Esme na charmosa Mercedes, os motores já estavam ligados.

Sentei-me no banco do carona com Edward. Ele olhou para mim e em seguida para o aparelho de som.

-"Você é minha co-pilota e comandará a música durante a viagem." Eu sorri e abri o porta-luvas para pegar o cartão de memória onde Edward armazenava suas prediletas. Claro depois colocaria as minhas prediletas, mas esperaria ele não poder me expulsar do carro.

Os carros arrancaram. Carlisle e Esme na frente guiando o caminho, Edward e eu logo atrás e os caminhões das mudanças em seguida. Hoje começava uma nova etapa em nossas vidas. Eu esperava sinceramente que dessa vez tudo corresse maravilhosamente bem para todos, em especial para Edward.

-"Forks, aí vamos nós!" Ele disse dando um sorriso torto, o meu preferido.

-"Essa cidade nunca mais será a mesma depois de nossa chegada!" Eu completei e batemos um na mão do outro.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – PVE**

A viagem com Alice foi muito tranqüila. Ela estava colocando as músicas e quase sempre cantávamos juntos. Eu estava realmente muito feliz, mas não sabia o motivo. Quando Alice tocou no acontecimento de Londres uma grande ferida reabriu em meu peito.

Quando começou a tocar I Gotta Felling – Black Eyed Peas. Alice jogou as mãos para o ar e começou a cantar, não pude deixar de rir.

-"Edward, cante comigo! I gotta feeling. uhuuuuu That tonight's gonna be a good night, That tonight's gonna be a good night, That tonight's gonna be a good, good night" Ela disse e começou a cantar…

Eu ri dela, mas comecei a cantar também! Continuamos cantando durante a maior parte da viagem. Paramos assim que avistamos a Placa: "Bem-vindos a Forks!" nós nos olhamos e ela sorriu!

-"Enfim, chegamos!" Ela disse um pouco ansiosa.

-"Vai dar tudo certo!" Eu disse enquanto segurava a mão dela. Na verdade estava falando mais para mim mesmo querendo me convencer que uma nova vida estava começando a partir de hoje. Eu sentia isso, acho que esse era o motivo peã minha felicidade repentina, eu pressentia que algo bom aconteceria para nós nessa nova cidade.

-"Nossa como aqui é verde!" Alice disse, tirando-me de meus pensamentos. Quando olhei para frente tudo o que eu via eram grandes árvores cheias de musgos e samambaias. Enquanto adentrávamos nas cidades pequenas casinhas foram surgindo deixando o grande verde um pouco de lado. Entramos em uma rua maior onde parecia conter todo o comércio. Passamos por ela e seguimos em frente. Quase no término da cidade, passando por uma ponte sobre o rio, Carlisle virou e entrou em uma rua sem pavimento. Alguns minutos mais e avistamos 3 casas com alguma distância entre elas.

Na entrada da primeira casa um carro da patrulha estava estacionado. Alice me olhou confusa, dei de ombros. Com certeza era a casa de um dos policiais da cidade, ou do único visto o tamanho do lugar. Mais a frente uma grande casa com um jardim enorme na frente. E do outro lado da estrada um pouco adiante uma linda casa de dois andares circundada por grandes árvores de flores exóticas.

Carlisle estacionou em frente a segunda casa, parei logo em seguida. Quando a Alice e eu descemos do carro os caminhões estacionaram e Carlisle e Esme se abraçaram esperando por nós.

-"Bem, chegamos!" Carlisle disse apontando para a enorme casa.

-"Lar, mais novo doce lar" Alice disse enquanto caminhava para abraçá-los.

-"O que achou Edward?" Esme perguntou ansiosa.

-"Parece que aqui a privacidade e a calma reina..." Eu parei olhando ao redor, as casas silenciosas o grande bosque ao redor e ouvindo um leve som de água corrente. "Eu adorei!" Disse por fim! Caminhei e abracei minha família.

-"Quanto a calma..." Carlisle começou. "Acho que Alice dará um fim nela rapidinho, se conheço bem minha filha!"

-"Pode ter certeza, papai!" Alice disse sorrindo, revirei os olhos e sorri também. Alice sempre trazia suas amigas para casa, fazia festas do pijama, encontro de meninas e coisas do tipo. Não me agradava nem um pouco, todas elas ficavam trançando várias vezes em frente a porta do meu quarto para chamar minha atenção. O que era ridículo. Quando eu não estava,elas entravam e mexiam nas minhas coisas, quando eu estava ficavam dando risadinhas na porta olhavam tudo o que podiam dentro do meu quarto. Até e eu não agüentava ais e batia a porta.

Espero que as meninas desta cidade sejam mais centradas e não façam esse tipo de papel. Pensando nisso olhei para as casas perto da nossa.

-"Temos visinhos?" Perguntei para meus pais que agora pegavam a chave para abrir a porta da frente.

-"Sim, Ao nosso lado mora a Família Swan, Charlie Swan o chefe de polícia da cidade, seu filho Emmett e suas filhas Isabella e Renesmee Swan." Ele disse acenando com a cabeça para a casa em questão. "Mais a frente moram os Hale, James e sua esposa Victoria Hale, com os filhos Jasper e Rosalie Hale." Carlisle explicou. Os olhos de Alice brilharam quando ele terminou de dizer.

-"Papai, você sabe a idade das filhas do Chefe Swan e da filha dos Hale?" Ela disse empolgada.

-"Sinceramente não querida, mas vocês os conhecerão em breve. Só tem uma escola aqui em Forks. Com certeza vocês se encontraram a caminho de lá." Ele respondeu a ela enquanto ajudava Esme a pegar as bolsas de mão do carro.

-"A Isabella tem a mesma idade que Edward, 17 anos. Rosalie tem 18 e Renesmee tem 15." Esme respondeu depois de pegar tudo.

-"Como você sabe?" Carlisle perguntou. Estranho eles sempre sabiam da mesma coisa.

-"No último contato com o vendedor casa perguntei se havia crianças na vizinhança. Bem, eu conheço a filha que tenho." Ela disse sorrindo e passando a mão pelos cabelos de Alice. Isso era verdade, só uma pessoa conhecia Alice melhor do que minha mãe, Eu!

Meu pai e minha mãe dirigiram-se para a porta da frente, ela entrou a chave para ele. Carlisle olhou para nós e com um sorriso lindo abriu aporta. O cômodo em que entramos era enorme branco e no fundo uma grande janela de vidro no lugar da parede.

-"Aqui será a nossa sala de estar" Esme disse. Alice e eu fomo em direção à grande janela, lá pudemos ver o grande quintal com arvores e pedras e um pouco mais distante um riacho passando cortando o terreno.

Próximo a porta tinha uma escada que levava ao segundo andar. E na frente dela um corredor, seguimos por ele e chegamos à cozinha. Nela havia uma porta que dava para o jardim e outra que dava para área de serviço que também era bem grande. Voltamos para a futura sala de estar, do outro lado tinha uma passagem para outro cômodo. Não tão grande nela a parede do fundo também era de vidro assim como na cozinha.

-"Aqui será a sala de música e de TV." Carlisle apontou. Passamos pela sala de estar e subimos para o andar de cima. A escada dava em um corredor também composto de uma parece de vidro. Em cada ponto do corredor havia 3 portas. Carlisle seguiu para a direita.

-"Aqui será seu quarto Edward" Ele disse apontando para a porta ao final do corredor, quando entrei vi que era um quarto bem grande, também com vista privilegiada para o quintal.

-"Ele é uma suíte" Esme disse apontando para a porta no lado oposto à grande janela de vidro.

-"Ali será o meu quarto e de Esme" Carlisle disse apontando para a porta do outro lado do corredor.

-"Onde será o meu quarto?" Alice perguntou impaciente.

-"Seu quarto é este." Carlisle disse apontando para a primeira porta do meu lado do corredor.

-"Ele também é suíte?" Alice quis saber, com certeza deveria ser.

-"Sim querida!" Esme respondeu.

-"O que é aqui ?" eu perguntei apontando para a porta entre meu quarto e o de Alice.

-"Este será o quarto de visitas." Esme respondeu.

-"O que há no outros cômodos?" Ainda faltava falar das duas portas do lado de Esme e Carlisle.

-"A porta mais próxima ao nosso quarto será o escritório de Carlisle e a biblioteca, e a outra porta é o banheiro social" Esme disse.

Após as devidas apresentações cada um se dirigiu ao seu quarto. Alice ficou um pouco chateada por não ter a grande janela de vidro em seu quarto mas ficou feliz pela vista de sua janela se do bosque e da rua a frente de nossa casa. Depois de entrar em meu quarto fiquei imaginando como ficaria a disposição das minhas coisas nele. Eu não era tão bom quanto minha mãe para decorar e organizar meus móveis, mas queria que eles ficassem do um jeito.

Quando virei para a grande janela, vi que ela tinha uma porta e uma varanda para o quintal. Tenho que lembrar de agradecer meus pais por me deixarem ficar com esse quarto. Acho que eles queriam me compensar pela nova mudança.

Cheguei até a varanda e fiquei admirando a bela paisagem. As luzes do crepúsculo batendo no riacho e nas árvores. Foi ai que aconteceu...

Ouvi risadas vindo de algum lugar, me virei e vi todo o jardim vizinho. Um gramado baixo com flores por todo lado, uma grande árvore e um balanço amarrado nela. Não havia percebido que as risadas vinham de lá até ver uma pessoa no brinquedo. Quando ele tomou altitude pude ver uma garota com cabelos escuros, olhos amendoados e rosto em formato de coração. Não conseguia parar de olhar, ela sorria feliz animada seus cabelos voando com o balançar das cordas. Sua risada era música em meus ouvidos. Ela ria e olhava para traz para alguém que a estava empurrando. Não consegui ver quem era. Quando vinha para frente fechava os olhos e sentia a brisa em seu rosto. Essa era a visão mais bela do mundo, seu sorriso, seu ar feliz. Quando ela já estava a certa altura ela abriu os olhos e o pavor tomou seu rosto. Será que ela havia se assustado comigo olhando-a? Foi então que ouvi sua voz.

-"Jacob pare, vou cair se continuar me empurrando assim!" Ela disse exasperada. Depois disse entrei para o meu quarto. Será que era o namorado dela? Irmão não era. Esme disse o nome do irmão dela, não me lembrava qual era, mas com certeza não era Jacob. Quem era esse? Quer dizer? Porque estou me perguntando isso? Quem sou eu para me interessar pela vida dessa garota que nem conheço? Devo estar ficando louco. Saí do meu quarto para ajudar a descer as coisas do caminhão e já pegar as minhas e trazer para o quarto. A fim de organizá-lo e parar de pensar naquela garota. Quando estava passando pela porta de Alice ela me puxou pelo braço.

-"O que foi Alice?" Eu disse alarmado. Olhei todo o seu corpo, ela parecia não estar machucada, olhei em volta nenhum bicho por perto.

-"Dudu, eu vi!" Alice sussurrou para mim.

-"Viu o que?" Sussurrei de volta.

-"Eu vi o vizinho" Ela disse ainda sussurrando.

-"E daí?" eu perguntei "Porque estamos sussurrando?".

-"Porque ele está aqui na porta e eu não quero que ele nos ouça." Ela disse, envergonhada.

-"E o que ele tem de mais?" Perguntei confuso.

-"Ele é... o homem mais lindo... do mundo..." Ela disse e encostou-se à parece coma mão no coração.

-"O que é isso Alice componha-se, você nem conhece o garoto. Como pode já estar suspirando por ele?" Eu disse sério e com um pouco de ciúmes também. Ela é minha irmã a única que tenho não quero qualquer um com ela.

-"Você nunca ouviu falar em amor a primeira vista não?" Ela me perguntou com um ar zombeteiro.

-"Essas coisas não existem Alice, venha vamos ajudar papai e mamãe com nossas coisas" Eu disse puxando-a pelo braço.

-"Não, você está louco?" Ela disse em profundo desespero. "Eu não vou descer assim, toda mal arrumada. O que Jasper pensaria de mim?" Ela disse envergonhada.

-"Quem é Jasper?" Eu perguntei confuso.

-"O nosso vizinho, ele mora na casa do outro lado da rua, é o filho dos Hale e a mamãe disse que ele se chama Jasper." Ela disse.

-"Primeiro, ele não tem que pensar nada de você se não quiser morrer agora mesmo. Segundo, você é muito nova para pensar em namorinhos e terceiro. Você é linda de qualquer jeito, até suja de graxa." Eu conhecia Alice como a palma da minha mão, sua insegurança ia embora toda vez que ela ouvia um elogio.

-"Ok, vamos lá então..." Ela disse alisando sua roupa e ajeitando o cabelo. Não pude deixar de rir e balançar a cabeça.

Quando chegamos ao andar de baixo, um rapaz loiro com os cabelos bagunçados, olhos marrons e postura rígida estava conversando com Carlisle e Esme, quando ele olhou para as escadas, sua boca caiu levemente. Seu olhar congelou em nossa direção. Pude sentir Alice apertando mais ainda meu braço. Ela olhava para o chão enquanto o garoto de aparentemente 16 anos assim como Alice olhava hipnotizado para minha irmã. Tenho que admitir seria cômico se o ciúme de irmão não estivesse me consumindo por dentro.

-"Alice, Edward, quero apresentar-lhes Jasper Hale." Esme disse apontando para o garoto que acenou com a cabeça. "Ele se ofereceu para ajudar-nos na mudança." Ela completou olhando para o garoto que agora forçava o olhar em direção aos meus pais tentando se recompor.

-"Acho que não será necessário." Eu disse e tomei um beliscão de Alice nas costas. Olhei para ela confuso e sussurrei: "O que, você disse que não queria ver ele.".

-"Mudei de idéia!" Ela sussurrou de volta com um sorriso na voz.

-"Bem temos algumas caixas para tirar do caminhão, se estiver disposto a fazer força seja bem vindo" Eu disse em seguida.

-"Obrigada!" Alice sussurrou.

-"Não por isso!" Respondi enquanto terminava de descer as escadas com Alice em meus calcanhares.

Quando cheguei perto deles, estendi a mão para Jasper. Ele a apertou.

-"É um prazer conhece-los" Disse educadamente.

-"O prazer é meu." Respondi.

-"Alice?" Esme chamou depois que Alice não saiu de trás de mim. Ela parecia ter 5 anos de idade agora.

-"Olá, ela disse estendendo os braços e dando-lhe um abraço e um beijo." Mesmo estando morrendo de vergonha ela sempre cumprimentava a todo do mesmo jeito. Jasper ficou estático, sem reação ao movimento de Alice.

-"Não ligue Jasper, ela é sempre assim!" Eu disse sorrindo, vendo-o corar.

-"Sem problemas" ele disse. "É um prazer conhecer vocês" ele disse por fim e fomos começar a mudança.

Durante todo o dia descarregamos as nossas caixas. Jasper e Alice já estavam conversando como se fossem velhos amigos. Ele a ajudou na maior parte do tempo perguntando-me se precisava de alguma coisa e sempre Alice balançando a cabeça negativamente para que ele continuasse ajudando-a. Ele sorria percebendo o movimento.

A imagem da garota no balanço não saiu da minha cabeça. Será ela a filha mais velha do chefe Swan? Será aquele tal de Jacob seu namorado? Se for, o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Ai que raiva! O que está acontecendo comigo?


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 – PVB**

Desde que ficaram sabendo que a família do novo médico estava para chegar aqui em Forks, a cidade não era mais a mesma. Todos comentavam o mesmo assunto. É sempre assim em cidades pequenas. Um esquilo é atropelado por um caminhão e toda a cidade pára para comentar o acontecimento. E claro uma nova família nessa cidade de 10.000 habitantes era um prato cheio para o povo deitar a falação.

-"Dizem que ele já foi modelo" A senhora Stanley falou com a senhora Newton. Elas eram as mais fofoqueiras da cidade. Se quisesse saber o que estava acontecendo na vida de cada um dessa cidade é só passar 5 minutos com qualquer uma delas. A senhora Stanley valorizava os detalhes, a senhora Newton era mais objetiva. Se quisesse saber quem estava se mudando para cá é só falar com a segunda senhora, mas se quiser saber qual a cor da meia que o novo médico estará usando durante a mudança ai é com a senhora Stanley.

Quando meu irmão Emmett e eu viemos morar com meu pai, o chefe de policia Charlie Swan, nós fomos assunto para um semestre inteiro, onde já se viu um homem divorciado cuidar de dois adolescentes? Era o fim para a população da cidadezinha. Aliás, Charlie sempre esteve "na boca do povo", desde quando Renée minha mãe se separou dele e levou a mim que era um bebê e meu irmão para fora de Forks. Nunca gostei muito daqui, mas depois de quase 6 anos estou acostumada com o ambiente. E então veio Renesmee, ela é notícia até hoje. Depois de nossa viagem de férias para Londres onde encontramos essa garota sozinha em um beco chorando não tivemos outra opção a não ser trazê-la conosco. Ela sabe que é adotada, mas como não fazemos idéias de quem seus pais são ou se eles ainda estão vivos, nunca tocamos no assunto.

Hoje e por tempo indeterminado, nossa estranha família não seria o centro das atenções. O Dr. Cullen e sua família estavam se mudando para a casa ao lado da minha. Era a casa mais cara da cidade só perdia para a casa dos Hale. Que ficava um pouco a frente. Achei estranho terem escolhido essa casa. Aki longe de tudo e de todos. Eles devem ser bem reservados. Ou excêntricos se compraram a casa a vista devem ter muito dinheiro e não gostam que fiquem metendo o nariz em suas vidas. Se for esse o caso não poderiam ter escolhido vizinhança melhor.

James era professor de música na escola e Victória professora de dança eles tinham 2 filhos Rosalie que era minha amiga desde que me mudei para cá. De inicio ela não ia muito com a minha cara acho que foi porque roubei a atenção quando cheguei, mas não tinha como competir, Rosalie era uma loira alta de olhos azuis de parar o transito. Depois de algum tempo ela se aproximou. Hoje ela namora com meu irmão. Nos damos muito bem. O outro filho era o Jasper, sempre calado em seu canto, ficou muito amigo de Emmett, especialmente depois que nossos irmãos começaram a namorar. Era como se fossemos uma família só. Um estava sempre na casa do outro.

O dia hoje estava anormalmente quente. O céu azul, sem uma nuvem, um sábado como esse era difícil. Não demorou muito para ouvirmos os carros passando na estrada. Olhei pela janela e vi dois carros lindos passando. Com certeza eram ricos.

De tarde Jacob veio para nossa casa. Jacob é meu primo, é mais como um filho adotivo de Charlie, ele não si daqui de casa. Ele era enorme apesar de ter somente 16 anos. Depois que Nessie veio morar conosco Jacob não saia mais daqui de casa e isso já tem mais quase 4 anos. Eu acho que ele gosta dela, mas ele não admite, acho que tem medo de Emmett arrancar sua cabeça. Se bem que não gosto muito da idéia de Jacob gostar da minha irmã mais nova. Primeiro porque ele é o único garoto interessante nessa droga de cidade e segundo porque ele é muito... grande pra minha irmã que mesmo não sendo minha irmã de verdade cuido dela como se fosse. Alias todos dizem que sou mais como uma mãe dela. Mas ela é tão frágil precisa de alguém que cuide dela.

Renesmee estava fazendo os deveres da escola do final de semana enquanto eu e Jacob estávamos no quintal. Eu sentada no balanço lendo meu livro preferido O Morro Dos Ventos Uivantes e Jacob deitado na grama esperando a hora passar e Nessie ficar livre para ele. Quando assustei estava sendo balançada no brinquedo. O Vento quente em meu rosto o sol em minha pele, eu adorava dias abertos assim. Fechei os olhos e deixei a brisa me tocar. Quando abri novamente os olhos fiquei apavorada, Jacob tinha me empurrado muito alto e como eu sou propícia a experiências de quase morte cair e quebrar o pescoço era algo bem possível de acontecer.

-"Jacob pare, vou cair se continuar me empurrando assim!" Eu disse totalmente descontrolada e agarrei com toda força as cordas do brinquedo, quando olhei para frente vi um par de olhos verdes olhando em minha direção. O balanço desceu e quando subiu de novo não havia mais nada na varanda dos fundos da casa vizinha. Quem era aquele? Será que era o Dr. Cullen? Não poderia ser, parecia tão novo. Não sabia que os Cullen tinham filhos, ou melhor, filho. Eu sabia que deveria ter passado mais tempo com Jessica Stanley para saber o que sua mãe descobrira sobre os novos vizinhos. Mas estar perto dela era quase torturante. Na escola minhas amigas eram Rosalie e Ângela Webber. As duas não ligavam para a vida alheia, Rosalie adorava se admirar, e Ângela vivia para os estudos e seu namorado Ben.

-"Bella, você está bem?" Jacob perguntou segurando o balanço fazendo-o parar e eu cair de cara no chão. "Puta merda, Bella, me desculpe não foi minha intenção fazê-la cair." Ele agora estava desesperado. "Enquanto estava alto você estava bem agora que já estava parando você cai. Só você consegue essas proezas Bella..." Ele disse por fim com um sorriso nervoso. Ele me ajudou a limpar a roupa e verificou se eu não tinha me machucado.

-"Eu estou bem Jacob, me solta." Eu disse já impaciente com ele passando a mão em mim. Eu sabia que ele não estava se aproveitando da situação e isso que me deixou com raiva. Mas eu tinha outra coisa em minha cabeça. Será que eu realmente tinha visto alguém na varanda ou eu pensei ter visto?

-"Você está bem? Quer aproveitar que já tem um médico na vizinhança e ir lá fazer uma visita?" Jacob disse. Pensei um pouco, até que não seria uma má idéia, assim eu poderia tirar a prova se estou ou não ficando louca, mas eu não daria essa bandeira.

-"Não Jake eu estou bem, me deixa" Eu disse isso e peguei meu livro que ainda estava no chão.

-"Jake!" Nessie veio para o quintal correndo e pulou no pescoço de Jacob ele a segurou como se ela fosse quebrável e a rodou no ar. Eu não tinha ciúmes da minha irmã com ele, como poderia? Ele era meu primo e não era nada dela. A forma como se olhavam mostrava que algo estava surgindo entre eles. Eu estava com inveja, eu nunca namorei. Nunca tive ninguém que me olhasse diferente, que quisesse estar comigo. Acho que o fato de que todos que ficam perto de mim por mais de 15 minutos acaba se machucando contribuiu. Emmett veio logo em seguida acompanhado por Rosalie.

-"Ei Bella!" Ela me cumprimentou me dando um abraço e fingiu que nem viu Jacob. Desde que se conheceram eles não se devam muito bem. Nunca entendi essa birra da cara dele, acho que a super proteção de Emmett por Nessie passou para Rosalie e claro que ela já havia notado o interesse de Jacob em minha irmã. É deve ser isso.

-"Oi Loira, não me viu não?" Jacob provocou, ele também não perde uma oportunidade para provocá-la. Antes era pra caçar confusão com Emmett, mas hoje ele nem liga mais.

-"Hum..." Ela disse olhando-o de cima para baixo e virou as costas jogando seus cabelos loiros ao vento.

-"Onde está Jasper?" Perguntei.

-"Ele está ajudando os vizinhos na mudança. Minha mãe pediu para ele ir oferecer ajuda e dizer que estamos a disposição caso precisem." Ela respondeu com uma cara de desdém.

-"Política da Boa Vizinhança!" Dissemos juntas.

-"Também acho que Emmett deveria ir oferecer ajuda." Eu disse batendo no braço do meu irmão.

-"Ele não vai chegar perto de lá. Eles têm uma filha da sua idade Bella e não sei se é confiável. Não quero nenhuma piriguete atrás do meu namorado. Ainda mais uma que more do lado dele." Rosalie disse com raiva. Como se Emmett já tivesse aprontado alguma apesar de todos saberem que ele está com as quatro rodas arriadas por Rosalie.

-"Não sabia que eles tinham filhos." Eu disse, agora pensando que eu poderia não estar louca. Eu poderia muito bem ter visto a filha dos Cullen pela janela, mas alguma coisa me dizia que aqueles olhos verdes eram de um homem, mas foi tudo tão rápido que nem vi direito.

-"A filha chama-se Alice e o filho Edward. Parece que eles são muito reservados, mas nunca se sabe." Ela disse. Então eu realmente não estava ficando maluca, eu vi mesmo uma pessoa naquela varia e minha suspeita de que era um homem também era verdadeira.

-"Como é que você sabe disso?" Emmett perguntou curioso. Nós nunca fomos de nos meter na vida dos outros e esse era o tipo de informação que nunca saberíamos por antecedência.

Nós trocamos olhares cúmplices e dissemos ao mesmo tempo:

-"Jessica."

-"Eu deveria ter imaginado" Ele disse rindo.

Passamos a tarde conversando no quintal aproveitando o sol. De vez em quando olhava para a janela para ver se o meu novo vizinho estaria lá. Fiquei um pouco decepcionada por ele não ter aparecido novamente, a visão embaçada de seus olhos me deixou curiosa, eu queria saber como ele é.

-"Olá pessoal." Jasper disse enquanto vinha em nossa direção.

-"E aí esquisito!" Rosalie respondeu. Era lindo o amor entre esses dois. "Como são nossos novos vizinhos? Algo extraordinário?" Ela continuou gesticulando com a mão.

-"Bem, eu não vi nada de errado neles." Ele disse com um sorriso travesso. "Edward, tem 17 anos assim como Bella. Alice é mais nova tem 16. Ele é bem calado, pelo menos no primeiro contato. Alice fala pelos cotovelos." Ele parou e riu. Hum, acho que ai tem coisa. "Alice, é baixinha, de cabelos pretos curtos e olhos castanhos, parece uma fada. Ela é linda!" Ele disse com o olhar longe.

-"Acho que o seu irmão ta apaixonado loira." Jacob disse zombeteiro.

-"Ah, ninguém merece!" Ela respondeu.

-"E o rapaz, o tal de Edward?" Perguntei ansiosa. Quando Jasper disse que Alice tinha olhos castanhos descartei completamente a hipótese de ser ela quem estava na janela. Então sobrava o outro filho.

-"Ta interessada maninha?" Emmett me provocou.

-"Deixa de ser idiota Emmett. Se é que isso é possível." Eu quase avancei nele mas tinha coisa mais importante para fazer. Prestar atenção na narrativa de Jasper.

-"Bem Edward, tem um cabelo todo bagunçado com de bronze, ele é alto. Não tanto quanto Emmett claro, e tem olhos verdes!" Ele disse. Bingo! Era ele então quem estava olhando para mim no balanço. Mas porque será que ele estava me olhando e porque ele foi embora do nada?

-"Eles são legais Jaz?" Nessie perguntou.

-"Acho que vocês terão que tirar suas próprias conclusões sobre isso." Ele disse sorrindo largamente. Não entendi nada. Nós olhamos confusos para ele. Ele sorriu e se afastou deixando a porta visível. Nesse instante todos paramos de respirar, duas pessoas caminhavam em nossa direção. Uma pequena garota saltitante e mais atrás um garoto de cabeça baixa.

Eles se aproximaram de Jasper e pararam pouco atrás dele.

-"Alice, Edward. Estes são seus novos vizinhos!" Jasper disse apontando para nós. Foi aí que Edward levantou a cabeça e nos olhamos. Seus olhos verdes prenderam meu olhar e minha boca se abriu. Eram esses olhos que eu havia visto mais cedo na varanda da casa ao lado.


	6. Chapter 5

**Olá pessoas, esse capítulo terá pontos de vista dos 3 personagens, Alice, Edward e Bella.**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Não esqueçam de deixar os Reviews!**

**Capítulo 5**

**PVA**

Eu estava muito feliz por conhecer nosso vizinho. Jasper! O Nome era diferente, mas lindo, ele é o garoto mais lindo que eu já vi. Quando ele veio nos ajudar com a mudança quase passei mal. Meu coração não voltava em seu compasso. Vê-lo parado a porta da minha casa foi a visão mais linda do dia. Ele ficou olhando para mim e Edward por algum tempo. Enquanto eu me escondia atrás de Edward morrendo de vergonha.

Ele ficou com a gente durante todo o dia levando as caixas para o andar de cima e ajudando a retirar as coisas e colocar nos lugares que indicávamos. Ele ficou mais tempo ajudando a mim. De vez em quando ele perguntava se Edward precisava de ajuda, mas eu me certificava dele dispensar a oferta. Eu queria conhecer mais esse garoto simpático, lindo e misterioso. Ele pouco falava. Era quase um monólogo. Ele só abria a boca para responder a alguma pergunta minha.

Ele me contou que tinha uma irmã mais velha chamada Rosalie e que seu cunhado era o filho do chefe Swan. Contou também que Rosalie era muito amiga de Bella a irmã mais nova de Emmett e que eles tinham uma filha adotiva chamada Renesmee. Disse que um estava sempre na casa do outro. Eles viviam na casa dos Swan e os meninos na casa deles. Eu queria saber quando iria conhecer todos. Não queria esperar até a escola. Os pais de Jasper eram professores na nossa escola. Victoria era professora de dança, isso me agradou muito. Já fazia algum tempo que saí do balé e eu sentia falta de dançar. James era professor de música ele se entenderia com Edward que é um pianista nato.

-"O que você vai fazer agora?" Eu perguntei quando terminamos de organizar tudo no meu quarto e na sala de música.

-"Eu vou pra casa dos Swan, eu e minha irmã vamos jantar lá. Meus pais vão sair essa noite." Ele disse, enquanto terminava de parafusar o ultimo prato da minha bateria.

-"Ah, nem sei se vamos jantar hoje. Acho que nem tem o que comer aqui." Eu disse pra ele pensando na cozinha vazia.

-"Quer ir comigo?" Ele perguntou me olhando. Pude sentir o calor de seus olhos nos meus. Minhas pernas ficaram bambas com aquele olhar. "Não tenha vergonha, todos são muito legais. E você é uma garota adorável. Tenho certeza que todos irão te adorar assim como..." Ele se interrompeu e corou, me fazendo corar também. "Vamos?" Ele perguntou.

-"Sim, só vou buscar uma blusa porque está esfriando." Eu disse me levantando com sua ajuda e caminhando para o andar de cima.

-"Edward, avise a mamãe e ao papai que eu vou sair." Eu disse quando passei pela porta de Edward. Ele estava perdido em pensamentos, olhando o vazio. Estranho! Edward nunca foi de sonhar acordado.

-"Aonde você vai baixinha?" Ele perguntou quando voltei para a porta de seu quarto.

-"Vou à casa dos Swan. Jasper e sua irmã vão jantar lá e ele me convidou." Eu disse e vi seus olhos se arregalarem. "Eu sei que não é educado ir à casa de alguém sem ser convidada, mas Jazz disse que eles são quase que da mesma família e ele me convidou, então não tem problema." Eu disse me justificando. Ele estreitou seus olhos para mim. O que será que eu fiz?

-"Jazz? Já está assim?" Ele perguntou de forma divertida e com certeza eu estava vermelha igual um camarão, eu podia sentir minha bochechas arderem e Edward ria audívelmente. Eu falei o meu apelido particular na frente dele e nem vi. Espero que ele não faça nenhuma idiotice sobre isso na frente do Jasper.

-"Ah, Edward. Você sabe que eu sempre faço isso." Eu disse tentando justificar.

-"Mas em menos de 24 horas depois de conhecer a pessoa." Ele disse ainda rindo.

-"Tchau, Edward você está me atrasando." Eu disse e me virei de costas.

-"Espere!" Ele disse e correu para segurar meu braço. Ele estava sério, quase apreensivo.

-"O que foi?" Perguntei.

-"Será que eu posso ir também?" Ele disse encabulado. Olhando para baixo e escondendo as mãos atrás das costas. Que estranho, Edward nunca foi do tipo que vai na casa de vizinhos, muito menos sem conhecê-los. "Eu estou com um pouco de fome, e acho que não teremos nada para comer hoje." Ele disse rapidamente tentando justificar seu interesse em ir na casa vizinha. Mas alguma coisa em seu jeito me disse que esse não era o verdadeiro motivo. Qual seria?

-"Ahn, tudo bem eu acho. Vamos perguntar a Jasper. Não vejo nenhum problema." Eu disse um pouco confusa. Ele deu um sorriso torto e me seguiu para o andar de baixo. Jasper me esperava próximo a porta. Ele olhou um pouco confuso para Edward, dei de ombros.

-"Edward pode nos acompanhar?" Perguntei.

-"Claro, ele vai adorar conhecer Emmett. O namorado da minha irmã." Jasper disse com um sorriso largo.

-"Ok, então vamos." Eu disse e fui para o lado de Jasper e segurei seu braço. Recebi outro olhar curioso de Edward, seu sorriso e balançar de cabeça dizendo que eu não tenho jeito.

Chegamos à casa ao lado, a porta da frente estava aberta, ela dava de frente para uma escada que levava para o segundo andar. A esquerda era a sala de estar e a direito um curto corredor direcionava até a cozinha. Fomos pelo corredor. Quando estávamos na cozinha Jasper parou e se virou em nossa direção.

-"Fiquem aqui, não façam barulho." Ele disse com um sorriso travesso. "Quando eu der a deixa vocês vão." Ele disse por fim. Edward e eu nos olhamos e acenamos com a cabeça. Edward parecia nervoso, ansioso com alguma coisa. Jasper seguiu em direção a porta e a deixou aberta, mas de onde estávamos ninguém do outro lado poderia nos ver.

-"Olá pessoal." Jasper disse enquanto caminhava.

-"E aí esquisito!" Uma das garotas disse, não consegui ver quem era. Edward riu da forma como trataram Jasper eu o cutuquei. Mas não podíamos fazer barulho. "Como são nossos novos vizinhos? Algo extraordinário?" A mesma pessoa perguntou sobre nós.

-"Bem, eu não vi nada de errado neles." Ele disse com uma voz divertida "Edward, tem 17 anos assim como Bella. Alice é mais nova tem 16. Ele é bem calado, pelo menos no primeiro contato. Alice fala pelos cotovelos." Ele parou e riu. Eu cruzei os braços, eu não falo pelos cotovelos. Jasper ia se ver comigo. Edward estava se contorcendo tentando segurar a risada. "Alice, é baixinha, de cabelos pretos curtos e olhos castanhos, parece uma fada. Ela é linda!" Ele disse de um jeito muito meigo. Ele me achava linda. Eu estava maravilhada. Será que ele esqueceu que estávamos aqui? Ou será que ele disse isso só pra me agradar.

-"Acho que o seu irmão ta apaixonado loira." Uma voz masculina disse. Então a garota que perguntou por nós deveria ser a irmã de Jasper. Será que ele está gostando de mim?

-"Ah, ninguém merece!" A moça que, segundo minhas deduções, era Rosalie disse novamente, ela parecia nervosa.

-"E o rapaz, o tal de Edward?" Outra voz feminina perguntou. Eu olhei curiosa para Edward que parecia tão surpreso quanto eu.

-"Ta interessada maninha?" Uma segunda voz masculina disse. Então quem havia perguntado por Edward era uma das filhas do Chefe Swan já que o cara a chamou de maninha e este deveria ser Emmett. Bem não tinha outra opção mesmo os outros irmãos no lugar eram Jasper e Rosalie. A voz de Jasper era inconfundível e a de Rosalie parecia ser a que falava anteriormente.

-"Deixa de ser idiota Emmett. Se é que isso é possível." A garota pereceu nervosa. Bem agora sim, eu tinha certeza de que minhas observações sobre as vozes estavam certas. Mas ainda tinha uma voz masculina diferente no lugar. Deveria ser o namorado da Isabella já que era ela a mais velha.

-"Bem Edward, tem um cabelo todo bagunçado com de bronze, ele é alto. Não tanto quanto Emmett claro, e tem olhos verdes!" Ele descreveu Edward, mas não tinha o mesmo entusiasmo na voz como quando ele me descreveu. Isso criou um leve burburinho em meu estômago.

-"Eles são legais Jaz?" Outra voz feminina perguntou curiosa. Essa deveria ser a outra irmã e pelo timbre da voz deveria ser a mais nova.

-"Acho que vocês terão que tirar suas próprias conclusões sobre isso." Dizendo isso ele se afastou da frente da porta. Eu olhei para Edward que acenou com a cabeça. Quando vi que ele não iria sair do lugar eu fui primeiro. Ele veio logo depois. Aproximamo-nos de Jasper.

-"Alice, Edward. Estes são seus novos vizinhos!" Jasper disse e gesticulou para todos os cinco no quintal da casa.

-"Esta é Rosalie, minha irmã" Ele disse e apontou para a loira que estava abraçada a um rapaz ENORME.

-"Muito prazer!" Eu disse e fui abraçá-la. Ela ficou confusa.

-"Você se acostuma com isso." Jasper disse brincando, eu mostrei língua pra ele. Edward apenar apertou sua mão.

-"Emmett!" Ele apontou para o grandão e mais uma vez me aproximei para abraçá-lo e Edward deu-lhe um aperto de mão.

-"Este é Jacob primo de Emmett e Bella." Ele disse apontando para um rapaz moreno que estava ao lado de Emmett. Cumprimentamo-lo da mesma forma.

-"Esta é Isabella." Jasper disse apontando para uma garota mais ou menos do meu tamanho, olhos castanhos.

-"Bella." Ela disse corrigindo Jasper. Ela olhava fixamente meu irmão e ele retribuía o olhar. Muito estranho isso, movimentei a cabeça entre um e outro até que Edward percebeu e voltou a sua postura. Ela corou um pouco e veio em minha direção.

- "Muito prazer!" ela disse finalmente e me abraçou de volta quando fui em sua direção com os braços abertos. Ela hesitou um pouco ao segurar a mão do meu irmão, mas o fez. Será que eles já se conheciam? Edward vai ter que me contar essa história direitinha.

-"E por fim, Renesmee!" Ele disse apontando para uma garota que estava pouco atrás de Isabella. Ela veio em minha direção e me abraçou. Quando ela foi em direção a Edward ela recuou. Edward estava a encarava pálido, como se ele estivesse vendo um fantasma. A garota com medo recuou até que Jacob a abraçou. Edward tentou se recompor e estendeu a mão para ela. Ela demorou um pouco, mas assim como os outros o cumprimentou de volta.

Edward estava mais estranho do que nunca. O que será que ele tinha?

**PVE**

Passei toda a tarde com aquela garota na cabeça. Estava lembrando de suas feições enquanto arrumava meus CDs quando Alice passou pela porta.

-"Edward, avise a mamãe e ao papai que eu vou sair." Ela disse entrando em seu quarto.

-"Aonde você vai baixinha?" Perguntei quando a vi de volta.

-"Vou à casa dos Swan. Jasper e sua irmã vão jantar lá e ele me convidou." Fiquei pasmo quando ela disse que iria a Casa dos Swan, a casa onde aquela garota morava. Não pude conter minha reação. "Eu sei que não é educado ir à casa de alguém sem ser convidada, mas Jazz disse que eles são quase que da mesma família e ele me convidou, então não tem problema." Ela disse para mim. Ela deve ter achado que pela minha reação eu reprovava tal atitude. Para que ela não percebesse que tinha acontecido algo eu tratei logo de inventar alguma outra coisa. Estreitei os olhos para ela quando ouvi a forma como ele se referiu a nosso vizinho.

-"Jazz? Já está assim?" Eu perguntei de forma divertida. Eu sabia que ela sempre tratava a todos com certa intimidade. Não era novidade, mas faria qualquer coisa para que ela não questionasse minha reação anterior.

-"Ah, Edward. Você sabe que eu sempre faço isso." Ela disse se justificando mas com um pouco de vergonha.

-"Mas em menos de 24 horas depois de conhecer a pessoa." Eu disse rindo de sua reação.

-"Tchau, Edward você está me atrasando." Ela disse nervosa e se virou para sair. Eu me levantei e segurei o braço dela, sem saber se era correto o que eu queria fazer.

-"Espere!" Ele disse enquanto a segurava.

-"O que foi?" Ela perguntou.

-"Será que eu posso ir também?" Eu disse um pouco tímido. Nunca fui muito bom em me socializar. Mas queria muito ver aquela garota novamente. E não poderia ter surgido opção mais propícia do que esta.

-"Ahn, tudo bem eu acho. Vamos perguntar a Jasper. Não vejo nenhum problema." Ela disse um pouco confusa com a minha reação. Enquanto descíamos Jasper parecia não ter gostado muito da minha presença. Alice pareceu não ter percebido.

-"Edward pode nos acompanhar?" Ela perguntou.

-"Claro, ele vai adorar conhecer Emmett. O namorado da minha irmã." Jasper disse com um sorriso largo.

-"Ok, então vamos." Alice disse e foi para junto de Jasper e deu-lhe o braço. Ela não tem jeito mesmo, não conhece o cara não tem nem um dia e já parece que sempre foram amigos. Eu tive que rir de sua atitude.

Chegamos na casa ao lado, não reparei muito em seu interior eu queria muito ver aquele rosto de anjo novamente, a procurei por perto mas não encontrei. Ela ainda deve estar no quintal com aquele rapaz. O que será que eles são?

Seguimos em direção a cozinha com Jasper nos guiando. Ele parou antes que desse para ver todo o quintal do lado de fora, não consegui se quer ver se ainda tinha alguém lá.

-"Fiquem aqui, não façam barulho." Ele disse virando-se para nós. Ele estava planejando alguma coisa engraçada. "Quando eu der a deixa vocês vão." Ele terminou, olhei para Alice que parecia tão confusa quanto eu. Consentimos com a cabeça. Eu estava um pouco ansioso. Será que ela tinha me visto? O que ela achou de mim? Não vi quando Jasper foi para o quintal. Ele deixou a porta aberta para que pudéssemos ouvir a conversa.

-"Olá pessoal." Jasper disse indo de encontro aos outros.

-"E aí esquisito!" Uma voz de mulher disse. Não pude conter o riso. Ele era mesmo meio esquisito. Alice me deu um cutucão. Não podíamos fazer barulho. Será que era aquela garota do balanço quem estava falando? "Como são nossos novos vizinhos? Algo extraordinário?" Ela acrescentou perguntando sobre minha família.

-"Bem, eu não vi nada de errado neles." Ele respondeu. "Edward, tem 17 anos assim como Bella. Alice é mais nova tem 16. Ele é bem calado, pelo menos no primeiro contato. Alice fala pelos cotovelos." Ele parou rindo, tive que fazer muita força para não emitir nenhum som enquanto ria. Ela era realmente uma matraca. Ela pareceu não gostar do comentário e isso só me fez querer rir ainda mais. "Alice, é baixinha, de cabelos pretos curtos e olhos castanhos, parece uma fada. Ela é linda!" Ele continuou o relato. A forma como ele disse deixou algo no ar. Foi meio estranho ouvir alguém falando assim de Alice.

-"Acho que o seu irmão ta apaixonado loira." Uma voz de homem disse.

-"Ah, ninguém merece!" A tal irmã de Jasper disse impaciente.

-"E o rapaz, o tal de Edward?" Uma voz feminina perguntou. Quem estava perguntando por mim? Alice me olhou também confusa. Será que era aquela garota? Será que ela tinha me visto?

-"Ta interessada maninha?" Outra voz masculina disse. Então o primeiro a falar foi o tal Jacob. Como era possível eu não gostar de alguém sem nem conhecer a pessoa?

-"Deixa de ser idiota Emmett. Se é que isso é possível." A garota parecia com raiva. Será que era ela?

-"Bem Edward, tem um cabelo todo bagunçado com de bronze, ele é alto. Não tanto quanto Emmett claro, e tem olhos verdes!" Ele me descreveu para ela.

-"Eles são legais Jaz?" Outra voz de menina disse, mas essa era mais aguda. Como se ela fosse a mais nova. Estranho... Parece que eu já ouvi essa voz em algum lugar, só não consigo me lembrar onde.

-"Acho que vocês terão que tirar suas próprias conclusões sobre isso." Jasper finalizou saindo da direção da porta. Olhei para Alice e acenei para ela. Claro que eu não ira na frente. Ela percebeu e foi pulando em direção da porta. Eu continuei com a cabeça baixa. Estava muito nervoso para levantá-la

-"Alice, Edward. Estes são seus novos vizinhos!" Jasper disse e gesticulou para as pessoas. Nesse instante levantei a cabeça e vi aqueles olhos de perto. Olhos de um chocolate profundo, olhos que não me deixavam olhar para outra direção.

-"Esta é Rosalie, minha irmã" Ele disse e eu forcei o olhar para a direção que ele apontava. Uma garota loira abraçada a um rapaz.

-"Muito prazer!" Alice disse e a abraçou sem aviso prévio e claro a garota ficou sem entender nada.

-"Você se acostuma com isso." Jasper disse brincando e recebeu uma careta de minha irmã. Eu apertei sua mão sem dizer nada.

-"Emmett!" Jaspe apontou e Alice e u repetimos o cumprimento. A cada segundo sentia os olhos daquela garota em mim e eu sempre olhava para ela. Ela era ainda mais linda de perto.

-"Este é Jacob primo de Emmett e Bella." Jasper disse indicando um garoto morrendo de cabelos escuros. Era ele quem estava empurrando a menina no balanço. Eles eram primos, não tinham nada um com o outro. Não consegui entender o alívio que senti com essa constatação. Eu devo estar ficando louco.

-"Esta é Isabella." Jasper finalmente apresentou a bela menina que vi outrora.

-"Bella." Ela corrigiu. Nossos olhos unidos um ao outro. Eu não conseguia parar de olhar para aquela imensidão marrom. Seus olhos eram sinceros e meigos, infantis e gentis. Quando percebi que Alice notara meu olhar fixo endireitei-ma. Isabela, que dizer Bella, ficou um pouco corada e virou-se para Alice.

- "Muito prazer!" ela disse abraçando minha irmã que já tinha seus abraços abertos da direção da garota. Ela parecia pensar o que fazer e estendeu a mão em minha direção. Ela deve ter me visto na varanda eu não tinha dúvidas, sua reação mostrava isso.

-"E por fim, Renesmee!" Jasper disse me trazendo de meus pensamentos e me tirando novamente do olhar penetrante dela. Quem ele apresentara. Ele estava apontando para alguém que estava atrás de Bella, mas eu só conseguia ver uma mão. Quando a garota finalmente saiu de trás de sua irmã fiquei petrificado. Ela caminhou em direção a Alice virando-se para mim quando terminou de abraçá-la. Assustada depois viu em meu estado, minha reação, ela se aproximou do primo de sua irmã. Ele a teve em seus braços enquanto todos me olhavam. Fiz o melhor que pude e estendi a mão para a garota que estava presente em todos os meus pesadelos. Ela hesitou olhando para Jacob, mas pegou em minha mão. Era ela. Só podia ser... Eu pensei que ela estava morta... Como ela sobreviveu? Como ela veio parar aqui? Renesmee ele disse... Mas esse não era seu nome... Será que... Eu estava lívido, todo o meu corpo tencionado. Tentei me recompor, mas não obtive muito sucesso.

**PVB**

-"Alice, Edward. Estes são seus novos vizinhos!" Jasper disse mostrando-nos para dois dos nossos novos vizinhos. Edward era muito mais bonito do que eu pensei. Ele poderia passar por um grande modelo ou um astro de Hollywood. Edward possuía traços perfeitos. Ok, agora não conseguia olhar nada além dessa imensidão verde que eram seus olhos.

-"Esta é Rosalie, minha irmã" Jasper disse tirando fazendo com que a atenção de Edward se desviasse de mim para ir para Rosalie, mas meus olhos não o deixaram nem por um minuto.

-"Muito prazer!" Alice disse voando no pescoço de Rosalie. Todos acharam estranho, mas a cara que Rose fez foi hilária...

-"Você se acostuma com isso." Jasper disse brincando A Garota mostrou a língua para o esquisito, como se fosse uma menina de 8 anos de idade. Pelo jeito ela era bem impulsiva. Edward esticou-lhe a mão. Eu pensei que ele fosse ficar admirando a estonteante beleza de Rosalie, mas ele voltou rapidamente seu olhar para mim.

-"Emmett!" Jasper continuou e os mesmos cumprimentos foram oferecidos para meu irmão.

-"Este é Jacob primo de Emmett e Bella." Jasper apontou para meu primo que estava entre mim e Emmett. Pensei ter visto Edward relaxar nessa apresentação. Mas não consegui imaginar por que.

-"Esta é Isabella." Jasper disse gesticulando em minha direção.

-"Bella." Corrigi rapidamente, não gostava que me chamassem pelo nome. Meus olhos nunca deixando os de Edward. Não conseguia desviar o olhar do dele, era mais forte do que eu. Então ele viu que sua irmã esta nos olhando estranhamente e endireitou-se.

- "Muito prazer!" eu disse e abracei Alice que já estava com os braços esticados em minha direção. Olhei para Edward, ele estendeu a mão eu fiquei um pouco receosa de tocá-lo. Como seria sua pele? Eu queria poder abraça-lo também...

-"E por fim, Renesmee!" Jasper finalizou com minha irmã adotiva. Ela estava atrás de mim. Renesmee sempre foi muito tímida, olhei para ela enquanto ela ia à direção a Alice e a abraçava. Quando voltei a olhar para Edward quase não o reconheci, ele estava todo tenso, e pálido e olhava para Renesmee como se ela fosse uma aberração da natureza. Notei que ele sequer respirava. O que será que ele tinha? Nessie Voltou-se para ele, mas parou no mesmo instante ao vê-lo encarando-a de forma tão estranha. Ela começou a recuar até encontrar os braços de Jacob. Edward tentou se recompor, mas sem sucesso. Ele esticou a mão em direção a ela que hesitou olhando para Jacob. Ela foi à direção a ele e apertou sua mão rapidamente. A reação dele foi totalmente estranha. Será que ele conhece Renesmee? Será que ele gostou dela? Será que eles se conheciam em outro lugar e eram namorados? Será que eles tiveram alguma coisa? Ela é mais nova que ele, mas não é tanto que empeça de ter um relacionamento. O que será que existe entre esses dois?


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 – PVA**

Depois das apresentações e da estranha reação de Edward, nos direcionamos para uma mesa rodeada de bancos perto de uma grande árvore com um balaço. Rosalie se sentou no colo de Emmett em um dos bancos com Renesmee ao lado deles. Jacob estava em pé atrás deles e brincava com os cachos da menina. Bella sentou-se no balanço e Edward ficou em pé encostado na grande árvore. A toda hora Edward olhava para a garota no balanço com seus olhos curiosos e para a outra menina sentada no banco seus olhos tornando-se assustados e sombrios. Eu estava sentada sozinha em outro banco, Jasper tinha saído para buscar refrigerantes para todos. Quando ele voltou havia um banco vazio e o lugar ao meu lado. Todos ficaram espantados quando ele veio em minha direção e se sentou ao meu lado, todos menos eu que estava quase explodindo de tanta felicidade.

-"Vocês viajaram muito antes de virem para Forks?" Renesmee perguntou.

-"Nós morávamos em Nova York, nos mudamos para Londres onde ficamos grande parte de nossas vidas até agora. Depois fomos para Phoenix e aqui estamos nós." Eu respondi. Quando mencionei Londres vi Bella olhar de Edward para Renesmee com ar pensativo e preocupado.

-"Eu também sou de Londres." Renesmee disse, foi então que entendi a reação de Bella. Edward provavelmente conhece Renesmee, mas se ele a conhece porque não disse? E porque aquela reação ao vê-la? "Mas eu não me lembro de muita coisa, só de estar jogada em um beco machucada e um rapaz grande me pegar e me levar para um hospital." Ela disse olhando para Emmett que a abraçou. Notei Edward totalmente rígido com a narrativa dela. De uma coisa eu tinha certeza ele conhecia essa garota e ele tinha algo a ver com esse episódio sombrio, sua reação não deixava dúvidas sobre isso. Mas o que será que aconteceu? "Não me lembro de nada, além disso." Ela terminou.

-"Nós achamos que o que ela sofreu naquele dia foi tão traumático que ela apagou qualquer lembrança daquela época." Emmett disse acariciando seus cabeços.

-"Quantos anos ela tinha quando vocês a encontraram?" Eu perguntei tentando conseguir informações para desvendar esse mistério.

-"Ela não possuía nenhum documento, quando a encontrei desmaiada naquele lugar, mas os médicos do hospital disseram que ela deveria ter 10 anos de idade." Emmett me respondeu.

-"Mas ela já era grande. Você não lembra quem eram seus pais ou qualquer coisa da sua família?" Perguntei novamente. Era muito estranho ela não se lembrar de nada tendo a idade que tinha.

-"Eu não consigo me lembrar de absolutamente nada de antes daquele dia. Meus pais, meu nome se eu tinha irmão, não me lembro de nada." Renesmee disse encolhendo no abraço do irmão.

-"Os médicos disseram que ela bateu a cabeça com muita força, que foi um milagre ela não ter tido nenhum traumatismo mais sério. Eles disseram que era possível que ela acordasse sem memória, mas que ela a recuperaria com o tempo. Bem , já se passaram 5 anos e ela não tem nem flashes de seu passado." Emmett completou a irmã. "O trauma deve ter colaborado com esse bloqueio." Ele terminou.

-"Mas eu também não me preocupo com isso. Gostaria de saber o meu passado, o que aconteceu comigo, quem eu era, só que eu adoro a vida que tenho agora." Ela disse levantando a cabeça para olhar para seus irmãos. "Eu tenho irmãos maravilhosos e os amo com todo o meu coração." Ela segurou a mão de Emmett. "Tenho um irmão carinhoso, que cuida de mim e me protege." Ela parou para olhar para Bella. "E uma irmã linda, que me educa, me ensina o que é certo e o que é errado, que é companheira e está sempre ao meu lado. Ela é mais que uma irmã pra mim ela é quase a mãe que não tenho. Sem contar que ela faz a melhor lasanha do mundo inteiro." Ela disse com os olhos mareados. Bella levantou do balanço e foi em direção a seus irmãos, seus olhos também estavam cheios d'água. Emmett fazia beicinho tentando segurar o choro. Parecia uma criança que não tinha ganhado o pirulito que queria e não queria chorar na frente da mãe. Tive que rir dele. Os três se abraçaram e emocionaram a todos que estavam no quintal assistindo.

Jasper olhou para mim sorrindo com a cena e secou as lágrimas que escorriam pelo meu rosto. Senti uma onda de choques percorrem meu corpo com seu toque suave e terno. Ele continuou sorrindo carinhosamente para mim e de forma bem discreta quase imperceptível ele se aproximou um pouco mais de mim. Agora estávamos bem próximos, nos encarávamos com uma tensão sutil entre nós. Jacob limpou a garganta fazendo com que nossos olhares se distanciassem.

-"Você não se esqueceu de ninguém não?" Jacob perguntou fingindo não estar querendo dizer nada além disso.

-"Claro! Como poderia esquecer a melhor coisa que me aconteceu?" Ela disse balançando a cabeça e sorrindo. Bella voltava para seu lugar. Ela trocou olhares tímidos com Edward que permanecia rígido encostado na arvore. Estavam acontecendo 2 coisas distintas com Edward. A primeira era um interesse mutuo entre ele e a filha mais velha de nosso vizinho e a segunda era um conflito interno relacionado a filha adotiva deste vizinho. Ele deve saber alguma coisa sobre esse passado misterioso e ele vai me dizer o que é, ainda hoje.

-"Muito bem! Ainda bem que você se lembrou!" Jacob disse me tirando de meus pensamentos.

-"Sabe Alice!" Renesmee disse chamando minha atenção. "Uma pessoa muito especial tem feito parte da minha vida. Essa pessoa é a mais importante para mim, mais até que meus irmãos." Ela disse sorrindo. Emmett e Bella olharam incrédulos para Jacob que agora sorria de orelha a orelha pelas palavras da garota. "Essa pessoa é Charlie Swan, meu pai! Se ele não tivesse me adotado eu não teria essa família maravilhosa que tenho hoje." Ela disse com um sorriso zombeteiro em seu rosto. Jacob murchou totalmente com as palavras dela. Ele fez uma cara de cachorro abandonado tão engraçada que todos explodiram em gargalhadas, bem quase todos, Edward permanecia sério.

-"Não fica assim Jake!" Nessie disse se levantando para abraçar o rapaz. "Você é meu primo lindo e eu te adoro também." Ela disse e beijou a bochecha do garoto que voltava a sorrir.

-"Eu sei que você me adora, linda! Também gosto muito de você!" Ele disse abraçando ela. Ok! Ele praticamente a esmagou em seus braços, aquilo foi quase um atentado ao seu frágil corpinho. Acho que ele não a vê como uma prima, ele deve estar esperando algo mais.

Estávamos todos em silencio quando um ronco parecendo um urso ecoou pelo lugar. Olhei assustada ao meu redor e me aproximei ainda mais de Jasper. Quando ele percebeu minha reação ele sorriu. Olhei para ele confusa, será que ele não ouviu aquele barulho? Ele sustentou ainda rindo.

-"Tá com fome Emmett?" Ele perguntou sorrindo ainda mantendo seus olhos presos aos meus.

-"Morrendo" Ele respondeu. Aquele barulho animalesco era a sua barriga? Aquilo não poderia ser o estomago dele, poderia? Credo o que ele tem no lugar do estomago? Um triturador Power?

-"Bella quando sai o jantar? Eu não agüento mais esperar..." Emmett reclamou.

-"Vou arrumar alguma coisa para nós." Ela disse se levantando "Vocês vão nos acompanhar?" Ela perguntou olhando para Edward e eu.

-"Se não for muito incômodo." Eu respondi. "Não tem nada para comer lá em casa" Eu disse sorrindo e ela sorriu de volta.

-"Será um prazer." Ela disse olhando rapidamente para meu irmão. "Com licença!" ela disse se dirigindo para a casa.

-"Posso ajudá-la?" Edward perguntou afastando-se da árvore pela primeira vez. Era a primeira vez que ele se movia e falava naquela casa. Todos ficaram espantados com a iniciativa dele. Bella estava confusa.

-"Hum... Precisa não, está tudo bem. "Ela disse ainda atordoada. "Pode continuar com os outros." Ela disse.

-"Eu ínsito!" Ele disse por fim.

-Ahm, ok! Tudo bem então! Obrigada!" Ela disse e eles foram em direção à porta que dava acesso ao quintal. Com certa distancia entre eles. Chegando à porta ele se adiantou e abriu a porta para ela. Ela corou visivelmente.

Eu daria minha bolsa Gucci para ouvir a conversa lá dentro, mas não arredaria o pé daqui, primeiro porque não queria atrapalhar o possível casal lá dentro segundo porque depois que Edward saiu Jasper ficou mais confiante e se aproximou consideravelmente. Isso muito me agradou.

Continuamos conversando durante toda a noite. Bella nos chamou para comer ao mesmo tempo em que a viatura da polícia estacionou na frente da casa. O jantar foi tranqüilo, Jasper nos apresentou novamente para o senhor Charlie que era tão simples e educado quanto seus filhos.

Depois de comermos, jogamos mais um pouco de conversa fora e Edward e eu seguimos para casa. Entrei para o meu quarto e tomei um banho me lembrando de todos os toques e olhares entre mim e Jasper durante a noite e o jantar. Depois que estava pronta eu fui para o quarto de Edward e o vi sentado no chão de costas para a porta. Entrei pé ante pé e parei atrás dele. Curvei um pouco e arfei ao ver uma foto em suas mãos. Uma das meninas na foto agora era totalmente familiar para mim.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 – PVE**

A Conversa entre Alice e a filha adotiva dos Swan só fazia meus pesadelos virem a tona. Pesadelos que eu tentava a todo custo esquecer. Ela disse que não se lembrava de nada de seu passado, como poderia? Bem ela não se lembrou de mim. Nós éramos tão próximos, lembrava-me de vê-la sorrir enquanto passeávamos pelas ruas de Londres. Era o mesmo rosto e o mesmo sorriso que estava na minha frente agora. Eu daria qualquer coisa para sair daqui, e não ter que continuar a encarar o passado mais negro de minha vida.

-"Bella quando sai o jantar? Eu não agüento mais esperar..." Emmett disse para a garota que mais cedo estava no balanço. Bella, O nome fazia jus à pessoa, ela era realmente Linda!

-"Vou arrumar alguma coisa para nós." Bella disse se levantando, eu fiquei estrategicamente ao seu lado, encostado na árvore, para ver todos os seus jeitos e movimentos. Ela sempre olhava em minha direção e quando nossos olhares se cruzaram ela corava e jogava seu cabelo para esconder seu rosto. Seu cabelo escuro estava com leves tons avermelhados com a pouca luz que o sol agora fornecia.

-"Vocês vão nos acompanhar?" Ela perguntou olhando para mim e depois para Alice. Espero que ela não tenha mudado de idéia.

-"Se não for muito incômodo." Alice respondeu. Fiquei grato por poder ficar mais algum tempo na companhia dessa garota. "Não tem nada para comer lá em casa" Alice completou sorrindo e recebeu o lindo sorriso de Bella em troca.

-"Será um prazer." Ela respondeu e olhou para mim. "Com licença!" ela falou saindo do lugar. Esse era a oportunidade que eu precisava para sair da companhia da menina que me trazia lembranças tão tristes. E o melhor poderia compartilhar um pouco mais de tempo ao lado dela.

Como eu posso pensar nela dessa forma se mal nos falamos? Isso não era normal, já fazia muito tempo que não me interessava por ninguém. Pensando bem, eu nunca me interessei por alguém com tanta intensidade e sem ao menos saber quem era essa pessoa. Essa Isabella, Bella, deve ser muito especial.

-"Posso ajudá-la?" Perguntei já me afastando da árvore para acompanhá-la. Todos pareceram surpresos com minha iniciativa. Bella estava confusa. Será que ela não queria minha companhia?

-"Hum... Precisa não, está tudo bem." Ela pensava pra falar, ela não queria ficar perto de mim. "Pode continuar com os outros." Ela disse tentado ser simpática, mas eu não desistiria tão facilmente.

-"Eu insisto!" Eu disse olhando dentro de seus olhos, seus lindos olhos chocolate.

-"Ahm, ok! Tudo bem então! Obrigada!" Ela consentiu um pouco nervosa. Não queria impor a ela minha companhia, mas era a única forma de sair daquele jardim e de conhecê-la melhor... Imprimi certa distancia entre nós, já a estava obrigando a ficar em minha companhia não precisa ficar tão perto assim. Adiantei-me um pouco para abrir a porta para ela. Seu rosto corou por inteiro, ela não deve ser acostumada a gentilezas, se olhar pelo irmão que tem ele não deve ser adepto ao cavalheirismo e seu pai sendo chefede polícia deve ser um homem bem distante.

Ela entrou para a cozinha e eu a segui. Bella parou olhando para mim ainda encabulada e apontou uma cadeira.

-"Sente-se isso pode demorar um pouco" Ela disse para mim enquanto se virava para pegar os ingredientes no armário.

-"O que você vai fazer?" Perguntei, eu gostava de ouvi-la falar, sua voz era linda. Eu faria o possível para que ela continuasse a falar para mim.

-"Ahm," Ela pensou um pouco olhando para o que tinha pego. "Não faço idéia!" Ela admitiu sorrindo. "Alguma sugestão?" Ela perguntou voltando-se para mim, seu rosto iluminado com seu sorriso.

-"O que você tem ai?" Eu disse me levantando e indo em sua direção. Seu sorriso diminuindo com a minha aproximação e o rubor voltando para as maçãs de seu rosto. Ela ficava ainda mais linda com o tom avermelhado em seu rosto.

Olhei o que ela tinha. Alguns temperos folhas de cheiro, uma massa de tomate, tomates, pimentões, milho, ervilha.

-"O que me diz de uma macarronada?" Eu disse olhando para ela.

-"Por mim tudo bem, é rápido de fazer." Ela disso sorrindo, aprovando minha sugestão.

-"Quer que eu ajude a preparar os ingredientes?" Eu ofereci pegando um pouco de cada coisa sobre a bancada.

-"Não será necessário." Ela disse rapidamente pegando minhas mãos. Seu toque em minhas mãos foi leve e quente, fazendo meu coração disparar em meu peito. Ela ficou mais vermelha ainda, com o rosto baixo.

Abaixei atrás dela segurando suas mãos meus lábios em seus ouvidos.

-"Eu insisto!" Sussurrei para ela. A senti vibrar e corar consideravelmente. Ela manteve por um curto tempo suas mãos em baixo da minha e depois as tirou com força. Será que ela havia percebido que eu estava flertando com ela? Será que ela se sentiu ofendida? Espero que não.

Endireitei-me, levei as coisas para a mesa e sentei em minha cadeira. Ela pegou uma faca e estendeu para mim. Nossas mãos se tocando novamente quando peguei o utensílio dela. Ela foi em direção a geladeira. E pegou o restante dos ingredientes pra o molho. Observei cada movimento seu e quando ela percebeu que estava olhando a porta da geladeira bateu em sua própria perna, tomei um susto percebi que ela estava se desequilibrando e caindo por reflexo me joguei na sua frente e a segurei. Agora nossos rostos estavam bem próximos, olhando um nos olhos do outros.

-"Você está bem? Se machucou?" Perguntei colocando-a em uma das cadeiras. Ela pensou um pouco antes de me responder.

-"Não eu estou bem. Estou sempre caindo e batendo nas coisas. Isso é Normal..." Ela disse com um sorriso fraco no rosto. Ainda envergonhada pela cena e pela nossa proximidade.

-"Você sempre faz coisas como essa?" Eu disse sorrindo.

-"Com alguma freqüência." Ela admitiu encabulada. Eu sorri largamente vendo a cena em minha mente.

-"Bem então acho que vou passar grande parte do tempo ao seu lado." Eu disse ainda sorrindo, ela olhou para mim, seus olhos cheios de uma emoção desconhecida para mim. "Não gostaria de perder a próxima peripécia." Eu terminei. Seu ar passou a ser de raiva, será que a ofendi? É que foi realmente engraçado a forma como ela se atrapalhou somente fechando a porta da geladeira.

-"Não terá tanta graça se você ficar me segurando." Ela disse com um tom ácido, acho que a magoei.

-"Bem, então prefiro não vê-la ferida a me divertir com suas trapalhadas." Eu disse de forma sincera, mas com certo humor em minha voz. Ela me olhou surpresa. O que será que ela estava pensando? Ela não disse mais nada e foi em direção ao jantar, que ainda estava sobre balcão para começar a ser preparado.

Ficamos algum tempo em silencio. Eu piquei tudo o que tinha. Ela colocou o macarrão para cozinhar. Enquanto esperávamos, ela se sentou à mesa comigo com um copo de coca em suas mãos.

-"Vocês ficaram muito tempo em Londres não é?" Ela perguntou sem prévias.

-"Sim." Eu respondi de forma seca. Será que ela tinha percebido minha reação com relação a sua irmã e tinha ligado os fatos?

-"Você conhecia muita gente lá?" Ela perguntou, passando o dedo na borda de seu copo.

-"Algumas pessoas." Respondi friamente. Eu já imaginava onde essa conversa chegaria.

-"Sua namorada ainda está lá." Ela perguntou, sua voz falhou um pouco.

-"Minha namorada faleceu dias antes de eu me mudar de Londres" Ela levantou seus olhos arregalados.

-"Ela morreu? O que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou totalmente surpresa. Não queria falar sobre isso. Era algo que me magoava muito. Mas ela acabaria por saber, mais cedo ou mais tarde...

-"Acho que o macarrão já está cozido." Eu disse desviando do assunto. Ela percebeu que não queria falar disso. E mudou de assunto enquanto se virada para olhar a panela.

-"Sua irmã é muito divertida. Ela é sempre tão espontânea?" Ela disse tentando puxar outro assunto.

-"Sim, ela sempre faz o que lhe dá na cabeça. Age totalmente por impulso. E não tem travas na língua com Jasper disse." Eu a respondi com um leve sorriso, tentando amenizar o clima que se instalou com a conversa anterior.

-"Vocês ouviram tudo o que a gente falou e perguntou sobre vocês a Jasper?" Ela disse um pouco nervosa.

-"Sim!" Eu respondi, sem ligar muito por isso. Ela ficou novamente corada.

-"Ainda bem que não falamos nada demais..." Ela continuou ainda nervosa.

-"Sim, só o interesse de sempre pelos vizinhos novos." Eu disse sorrindo. Ela relaxou.

-"Vocês estão em qual ano na escola?" Ela perguntou virando-se para mim depois de verificar o macarrão.

-"Eu estou no segundo e Alice está no primeiro." Eu respondi. "E vocês?"

-"Rosalie e Emmett estão no terceiro ano. Eu estou no segundo, mas tenho algumas matérias do 1º. Jasper está no 1º. Nessie e Jacob estão no nono ano do ensino fundamental." Ela disse.

-"Então você terá algumas aulas comigo e com Alice." Eu disse sorrindo com a idéia de tê-la como minha companheira de classe. "Porque você está fazendo disciplinas do primeiro ano?" Perguntei curioso, ela não tinha cara de quem fica de dependência.

-"Bem, nós podemos escolher aulas extras para completar o histórico e o 1º ano tem aulas de música e dança com os pais de Jasper e Rosalie, então eu faço aulas com eles." Ela respondeu.

-"Você toca o que?" Eu perguntei interessado.

-"Na verdade não sei tocar nada. Não tenho muita coordenação motora para isso. Como você viu, eu sou meio descoordenada." Ela disse um pouco envergonhada. "Você toca alguma coisa?" Ela perguntou.

-"Sim, eu toco um pouco de piano. Não toco muito bem!" Menti, eu fiz aula por 11 anos, já toquei na orquestra de Londres, mas não iria me exibir para ela. "O que você dança?" Perguntei curioso.

-"Eu faço aulas de Dança do Ventre, Flamenco e Tango" Ela disse e começou a tirar o macarrão da panela. "Mas não sou muito boa, sempre me atrapalho e acabo caindo. Rosalie dança muito bem, ela dança tango com Emmett, eles arrasam, já até competiram." Ela acrescentou.

-"Gostaria de te ver dançar." Eu pensei, mas acho que falei em voz alta porque ela deixou a panela cair de sua mão. Sorte que foi dentro da pia, caso contrário ela teria o pé todo amassado e a blusa cheia de macarrão.

-"Você está brincando?" Ela disse sem graça.

-"Não, eu realmente gostaria de vê-la dançar." Eu disse olhando para seu rosto, admirando o tom crescente de vermelho em suas bochechas.

-"Não me ouviu dizer que não danço bem?" Ela disse virando-se para mim, seu tom beirando a impaciência.

-"Ouvi, mas acho que você deve ficar linda quando dança." Respondi encarando-a de volta.

-"Quer dizer engraçada, neh?" Ela rebateu.

-"Não. Gostaria que dançasse para mim, aposto que eu vou adorar." Eu respondi. Sua aboca abriu em um "O" perfeito. "Ah, não pense errado, não quero que dance para mim, só para mim. Gostaria de vê-la se apresentando." Eu disse sem jeito, espero que ela não tivesse me interpretado mal. Apesar de que gostaria que ela se apresentasse somente para mim.

-"Bem, isso não vai acontecer. Eu não participo de apresentação de dança. A única vez que participei, eu derrubei metade do elenco." Ela admitiu por fim.

-"Então, nesse caso você terá que dançar somente para mim." Eu disse agora flertando descaradamente com ela. Parece que funcionou, ela me respondeu de forma surpreendente.

-"Você por acaso vai dançar comigo?" Ela desafiou.

-"Porque não?" Respondi de volta. Levantei-me e me aproximei dela. Peguei sua mão. Ela prendeu a respiração. "Podemos dançar aqui, se você quiser." Eu disse segurando-a, ela cambaleou para trás e eu aproveitei para diminuir o espaço entre nós.

-"Acho... que... tenho que terminar o jantar." Ela gaguejou com a minha proximidade.

-"Sem problemas, você fica me devendo uma dança." Eu disse soltando-a. Ela demorou um pouco, piscou algumas vezes, e se virou para o fogão para começar o preparo do molho.

Passamos o resto do tempo sem conversar, eu olhando para ela rindo de sua timidez. Quando nossos olhos se cruzavam ela sempre corava e eu dava o meu sorriso torto que, segundo Alice, era lindo e infalível. Ri com esse pensamento. Ela terminou de preparar o jantar ao mesmo tempo em que um carro parava na entrada casa. Ela chamou todos para comer, Alice se sentou ao lado de Jasper, Rosalie ao lado de Emmett, o chefe Swan que havia acabado de chegar sentou entre Renesmee e Jacob Eu estava entre minha irmã e Emmett de frente para Bella.

Depois do jantar, nos despedimos e seguimos para nossa casa. Alice foi para seu quarto tomar banho. Agora sozinho poderia pensar em tudo o que aconteceu hoje. Aquela garota cuja morte assombrava hoje aparece saudável na minha frente. Pensando nela, fui em direção ao meu guarda-roupa que já estava montado. Peguei uma caixa onde guardava meus pertences mais particulares, depois de procurar um pouco achei a foto que queria. Uma linda garota loira, olhos azuis como água e sua irmã mais nova, cabelos mais escuros e olhos grandes. Quando ouvi um arfar, virei para trás assustado, Alice estava de pé atrás de mim vendo a foto, não sei como ela chegou tão perto sem que eu percebesse, ela tinha reconhecido a garota na foto e eu tenho certeza que ela iria me fazer contar toda a terrível história do meu passado em Londres para ela.


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 - PVE**

Não acreditei que era Alice quem estava atrás de mim. Ela estava atônita, congelada em seu lugar. Depois de alguns segundos, ela piscou e balançou a cabeça tentando retirar a confusão de seus pensamentos. Ela abriu os olhos e virou-se para mim.

-"Essa garotinha na foto é..." Alice disse não conseguindo terminar a frase.

-"Sim!" Eu respondi.

-"Mas... Como?... Você a conhecia?" Alice perguntou.

-"Sim!" Respondi novamente. "Não está reconhecendo a outra garota?" Perguntei a ela apontando para a foto. Ela direcionou os olhos para onde meu dedo indicava e arfou.

-"É a Anna!" Ela disse com a voz um tom mais alto.

-"Isso mesmo! Não percebe a semelhança?" Perguntei novamente.

-"Não pode ser..." Ela disse balançando a cabeça.

-"Venha!" Eu disse puxando-a pelo braço. "Sente-se a história é um pouco longa!" Eu disse e a fiz sentar em minha cama. A foto ainda em minhas mãos. "Prometa-me uma coisa?" Perguntei.

-"Eu não vou interromper, prometo!" Ela disse adivinhando meu pedido.

-"Ótimo" Eu suspirei.

-"Só uma pergunta antes de começar." Ela disse, típico de Alice. "E o menino?" Ela perguntou.

-"Ele esta bem, eu acho." Eu disse.

-"Ok... pode começar então." Alice disse e se acomodou na minha cama para ouvir a história.

-"Você sabe que eu e Anna namorávamos há algum tempo." Eu disse e ela balançou a cabeça. "Desde o dia que você a levou à nossa casa para estudarem eu sempre pensava nela. Pouco tempo depois começamos a namorar. Ficamos juntos por quase 2 anos. Ela tinha dois irmãos mais novos, gêmeos, um menino e uma menina. Eu conhecia os dois, mas principalmente a garota. Onde Anna ia sempre levava a irmã. No dia que fiquei sabendo que nós iríamos partir de Londres resolvi que a levaria comigo para qualquer lugar que fossemos... Bem, ela concordou, mas disse que queria levar a irmã com ela. Eu não queria que a pequena viesse, porque conhecia a proximidade dos três irmãos e sabia que o garoto não gostaria de perder as duas irmãs ao mesmo tempo, mas ela disse que sem a irmã não iria, então concordei. Estava tudo certo para ela sair na noite anterior de partirmos e ir par nossa casa encontrar comigo, elas ficariam escondidas lá até a hora de sair. E quando chegássemos eu contaria para nossos pais o que tinha acontecido." Parei para olhar para Alice. Ela estava agarrada ao meu travesseiro mordendo minha fronha, ela sempre fazia isso para evitar abrir a boca quando não devia. Sabendo que ela não interromperia continuei a narração. "Naquele dia eu combinei com meus amigos de sair para nos despedirmos. Não sei se você se lembra deles. Caius, Aro e Marcus."

-"Lembro sim, eles pareciam ser muito mais velhos que nós, mas tinha a sua idade. Eram os garotos mais lindos do colégio. Seus olhos dourados eram quentes e prendiam a gente." Alice disse.

-"Não sabia que você pensava isso deles!" Eu disse estranhando sua reação.

-"Era o que todas as mulheres pensavam deles" Ela deu de ombros. "Continue!" Ela pediu.

-"Bem, eles eram diferentes, disso ninguém duvidava, mas eles eram boa gente, pelo menos era o que eu pensava deles." Disse pensativo.

-"Naquela noite saímos para beber alguma coisa. Quando deu a hora de encontrar com Anna e sua irmã eu disse que teria que ir encontrar-las. Eles me acompanharam, nenhum deles conhecia Anna até então." Fiz uma pausa lembrando o que aconteceu aquela noite.

-"Virei em um beco escuro onde eu havia marcado com ela. Um lugar onde com certeza ninguém poderia nos ver juntos e suspeitar de nossos planos. Quando ela e sua irmã entraram em nosso campo de visão eu me aproximei delas e disse que meus amigos tinham me acompanhado. Foi então que algo muito estranho aconteceu. Uma brisa passou por nós tocando os cabelos dela. Os três rapazes na nossa frente ficaram rígidos e seus olhos escureceram. Não entendi muito bem o que aconteceu depois. Eles foram de aproximando de uma forma estranha, rosnados saindo de suas gargantas. Posicionei-me na frente de Anna e sua irmã."

-"Aro que estava mais adiantado me empurrou para o lado com uma força tão grande que me jogou contra a parede, a metros de distancia. Fiquei zonzo a ponto de desmaiar, só tive condições de ver os três agachando para atacar Anna e sua irmã. Só me lembro de tê-las visto fugindo, e então eu apaguei." Eu disse sentindo a culpa pensando sobre meus ombros.

-"Quando acordei sentia muita dor na minha cabeça. Um cheiro horrível de sangue inundou meu nariz, percebi que tinha machucado com a pancada, mas não me importei com isso. Levantei-me ainda tonto e fui atrás das garotas que abandonei a mercê daqueles estranhos [...]. Andei por alguns metros e vi uma perna atrás de uma lata de lixo no final do beco. Eu me aproximei sabendo que o que eu veria iria me dilacerar, eu já imaginava o que tinha acontecido. Eu perdi o único amor da minha vida, para aqueles monstros que eu chamava de amigos. Tentei não pensar nas atrocidades que eles deviam ter feito a ela enquanto caminhava em sua direção." Parei sentindo a mão de Alice secar minhas lágrimas.

-"Não foi sua culpa!" Ela disse. "Isso não foi premeditado, vocês não conhecia aqueles rapazes o suficiente, só isso. Não se culpe pelo o que aconteceu." Ela falou e me abraçou.

-"Mas se eu não tivesse combinado com ela naquele dia, se eu não tivesse levado aqueles idiotas. Se eu não tivesse inventando aquela estupidez. Ela ainda estaria viva." Eu disse, uma angustia aumentou com a raiva que as lembranças me traziam.

-"Não pense assim. Foi uma fatalidade." Ela disse me reconfortando.

-"Então, quando finalmente cheguei perto da lata de lixo eu vi a irmã de Anna jogada toda machucada. Respirando fracamente. Aproximei-me dela para ver se estava consciente. Ela abriu um pouco os olhos, perguntei onde estava Anna e ela disse que eles a tinham levado. Eu disse que iria procurar ajuda e iria atrás da irmã dela. Eu saí e não encontrei ninguém por perto. Demorei um pouco e quando voltei para o beco ela já não estava lá mais. Pensei que eles tinham voltado para buscá-la procurei em todos os cantos e não encontrei nenhum rastro deles. Parecia que eles tinham desaparecido no ar." Eu tentei entender o que tinha acontecido naquela noite. Nada fazia sentido.

-"Quanto tempo você ficou apagado?" Alice me perguntou ainda abraçada a mim.

-"Não faço idéia" Respondi. "Eu vaguei durante toda a noite até que encontrei um corpo boiando no rio. Reconheci o cabelo e as roupas. Peguei meu celular e liguei para o resgate enquanto eu descia para a beira do rio e fui em direção àquela que um dia pensei fazer parte de toda a minha vida. Quando virei o corpo senti meu estômago revirar. O Rosto de Anna estava desconfigurado, mas ainda era possível reconhecê-la. Ela tinha pequenas perfurações em seu corpo. Quando eu estava terminando de puxá-la do rio as ambulâncias chegaram e me ajudaram. Eles fizeram exames no corpo e viram o que constatei que ela não tinha nem uma gota de sangue. Eles fizeram varias perguntas, e eu respondi a todas atônito com tudo que havia acontecido. Depois fui levado para a delegacia para prestar meu depoimento. Foi quando Carlisle e Esme chegaram me amparando, eles sabiam o que eu sentia por aquela garota. Os pais dela chegaram pouco depois dizendo que a outra irmã estava desaparecida, eu não sabia onde ela estava então não disse que a tinha visto naquele dia."

-"Agora, você entende a minha reação quando a vi hoje a tarde? Eu pensei que ela também estivesse morta assim como a irmã. Foi um choque a ver tão bem e saudável. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu fiquei feliz, fiquei confuso por não saber o que tinha acontecido aquela noite..." Alice levantou o dedo para me interromper.

-"Eu entendo... agora eu entendo" Ela disse.

-"Pelo jeito quem a encontrou foi nosso mais novo vizinho. Levou ela para o hospital e como ela não estava com documentos eles a adotaram já que a família dela não a procurou." Eu disse pensando no assunto. "Na verdade acho que eles nem chegaram a procurar nos hospitais. Eles não estavam pensando de forma coerente depois de saberem o que tinha acontecido com a filha mais velha deles. Eles não sabiam como agir para procurar pela mais nova" Eu disse e ela acenou com a cabeça compreendendo.

-"Você disse quem tinha feito aquela atrocidade com a Anna para a polícia?" Ela perguntou.

-"Não, eu não tinha certeza se foram eles que tinham feito aquilo com ela eu tava fora. As vezes eles usaram ela e outro a encontraram e a matou." Eu respondi frio.

-"O que o laudo do IML disse sobre a morte de Anna?" Alice perguntou.

-"Eu não sei direito, só lembro que tinham drenado todo o sangue dela. Estavam falando em contrabando de sangue." Eu disse.

-"Ai que horror!" Alice fez uma carranca. Realmente era algo terrível.

-"Você voltou a encontrar aqueles três de novo?" Alice perguntou levantando meu olhar.

-"Não, nunca mais os vi, ou fiquei sabendo deles." Eu respondi.

-"Bem o resto acho que sei. Adiamos nossa viagem por três dias para ir ao velório e enterro de Anna, e desde então você ficou triste." Alice concluiu. "Agora eu entendo! Desculpa se eu fui impertinente sobre isso, é que eu realmente não entendia o que tinha acontecido e estava preocupada com você. Não fazia idéia que era algo tão grave assim." Alice se desculpou terminando praticamente com um sussurro.

-"Eu entendo Alice, você sempre foi muito intuitiva, e notou minha mudança de humor. Mas eu não queria compartilhar isso com ninguém. É algo que, até hoje, meche muito comigo." Eu disse baixando os ombros.

-"Você disse que tinha batido a cabeça e se feriu." Alice perguntou de repente. "Ninguém percebeu seu ferimento?"

-"Acho que ele fechou durante a noite e as manchas de sangue saíram nas águas do rio. Como meu cabelo sempre foi essa bagunça e, mais ou menos, grande, não tinha como notar." Eu respondi, nunca tinha parado para pensar nisso, mas era a única explicação.

-"Entendo..." Alice suspirou e pegou a foto das minhas mãos. "O que você vai fazer agora?" Ela perguntou.

-"Como assim?" Indaguei confuso.

-"Ela precisa saber o que aconteceu com ela, saber sua história e seu passado. Ela tem uma família e precisa conhecê-la" Alice disse apontando para a foto, fiquei rígido e um calafrio passou por meu corpo.

-"Eu não sei se devo fazer isso. Ela está feliz aqui com essa nova família. E eu não sei se tenho coragem para continuar a revolver essa ferida que estava quase cicatrizada." Eu disse repousando a mão em meu peito.

-"Você DEVE contar pra ela." Alice disse de forma firme. "É o certo a se fazer."

-"É eu sei..." Eu não tinha escolhas, eu tinha que contar a ela o que eu sabia.

-"Eu vou com você! Apoiando-te!" Alice disse e voltou a me abraçar.

-"Obrigada, vou precisar de seu apoio mesmo!" Eu disse dando-lhe um sorriso fraco.

-"Bem, você pretende contar a ela amanhã?" Ela perguntou.

-"Acho melhor não demorar muito com isso não é?" Eu perguntei.

-"Sim!" Ela disse. "Esse é um assunto que não pode esperar mais. Essa garota já sofreu de mais."

-"Eu concordo com você!" Eu balancei a cabeça. "Amanhã é domingo, então todos vão estar em casa, mas eu queria falar primeiro só com ela e com a Bella. Assim ela teria alguém para ampará-la." Eu disse por fim.

-"Concordo com você. Renesmee e Bella são bem próximas. Vai ser bom que elas estejam juntas quando você contar toda a história para ela." Alice disse ponderando sobre o assunto.

-"Bem... Já está tarde, e amanhã o dia será um dos mais difíceis da minha vida. Preciso descansar." Eu disse e Alice se levantou para ir me deixar dormir.

-"Quer que eu fique aqui com você?" Ela se oferecendo me ajudando a arrumar minha cama e colocando minha caixinha de recordações de volta no guarda-roupa.

-"Não, Tudo bem! Eu vou ficar bem!" Eu garanti a ela, mas não tinha certeza de minhas palavras.

-"Ok, Qualquer coisa estou aqui do lado!" Ela disse já me cobrindo e indo em direção a porta com a mão no interruptor.

-"Obrigada Alice, você é a melhor irmã que alguém poderia pedir." Eu disse a ela com toda a verdade expressas em minhas palavras. Seus olhos negros brilharam e ela voltou para me dar um beijo na testa.

-"Você é a melhor pessoa do mundo Edward, tenho muito orgulho de ser sua irmã mais nova." Ela disse me abraçando de novo. "Durma bem, até amanhã!" Ela disse e saiu do quarto apagando a luz. Alice era mais nova que eu, mas agia como se fosse minha mãe. Adorava tê-la não só como irmã, mas como minha melhor amiga.

Não conseguir dormir a noite inteira, toda vez que meus olhos se fechavam as memórias daquele dia vinham com toda a força. Esperei o sol ficar alto e fui para a cozinha preparar o café da manhã. Fiz ovos com bacon pra mim e para Alice. E torradas com geléia para Carlisle e Esme. Durante toda a manhã eu fiquei em meu quarto terminando de ajeitar as coisas. Depois do almoço Alice me chamou para que fossemos na casa dos Swan, para termos aquela conversa. Peguei o material que precisava e fui para o seu lado. Ela segurou a minha mão e foi junto comigo para a casa vizinha.

Ela tocou a campainha e ouvimos algo caindo no chão do outro lado.

-"Já vai!" Alguém gritou. "Não sabia que vocês tocavam a campainha para vir aqui pra cãs..." Bella disse abrindo a porta e parou quando viu quem estava lá. Ela estava de camiseta e shorts e com a mão esfregando o joelho vermelho. Não pude deixar de rir da cara que ela estava fazendo... Já sabia o que tinha caído quando a campainha tocou... Seu rosto ficou quase tão vermelho quanto seu joelho estava. "O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Ela perguntou lembrando-me do motivo pelo qual estava parado em sua porta, meu sorriso murchou e ela percebeu.

-"Podemos entrar?" Alice perguntou. "Edward e eu queríamos conversar com você e sua irmã Renesmee." Ela completou. Bella olhou confusa para mim e Alice, mas saiu do caminho abrindo passagem para nós.

-"Você está sozinha?" Alice perguntou.

-"Mais ou menos." Ela respondeu ainda confusa. "Renesmee está lá fora com Jacob, meu pai está trabalhando e Emmett está ensaiando com Rosalie na casa deles."

-"Gostaríamos de falar a sós com você e sua irmã se possível" Eu disse a ela. Uma ruga surgiu em sua testa.

-"Entrem, vamos até o Jardim, ela está lá." Bella disse fechando a porta atrás de nós. Fomos para o jardim. Renesmee estava no balanço e Jacob a balançava.

-"Oi Lice, ei Edward!" Renesmee nos cumprimentou.

-"Olá!" Alice disse. Eu acenei com a cabeça.

-"Jacob, preciso de um favor seu. Tem uma lista aqui de coisas que estou precisando. Tem como você buscar para mim?" Bella disse como pretexto para que ele saísse da casa.

-"Claro! Vamos Nessie?" Ele disse.

-"Não!" Bella falou um pouco mais alto. "Nessie fica, não seria educado ela sair de casa quando temos visitas." Bella disse um pouco nervosa. Mentir ou omitir não eram seu forte.

-"Tudo Bem!" Jacob disse e foi junto com Bella para dentro.

-"Sentem-se!" Nessie disse sorrindo e foi em direção à mesma mesinha de ontem. Eu sentei no mesmo banco com Alice e coloquei o pequeno envelope em cima da mesa. Assim que nos acomodamos. Bella retornou e sentou-se ao lado da irmã.

-"Bem, o que vocês tem para falar conosco?" Bella perguntou. Olhei para Alice que segurou minha mão.

-"É sobre Renesmee!" Alice disse por fim. As duas garotas a nossa frente ficaram boquiabertas encarando-nos.


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 - PVB**

Eu estava assistindo ao meu filme preferido, Romeu e Julieta, pela milésima vez, um balde de pipoca no colo uma garrafa de refrigerante na mesinha e a caixinha de lenços de papel do meu lado. Não importava quantas vezes eu assistisse a esse filme eu sempre me emocionava. Romeu estava para se matar quando a campainha tocou. Xinguei todos os palavrões que conhecia pela interrupção na melhor parte. Quando fui me levantar embolei o pé no tapete e caí de joelho espalhando o resto da pipoca por toda a sala.

-"Já vai!" Eu gritei me levantando do sofá esfregando o joelho. Isso vai marcar...

-"Não sabia que vocês tocavam a campainha para vir aqui pra cas..." Eu comecei a dizer pensando que fosse Jasper ou Rosalie. Mas para minha surpresa meus novos vizinhos era quem tocavam minha campainha. Eu ainda esfregava o joelho quando atendi a porta Edward percebeu e senti minhas bochechas corarem, ele deu um meio sorriso, me deixando ainda mais sem graça. "O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei confusa com a presença deles. Notei o sorriso de Edward sumir no mesmo instante. Algo me dizia que a presença deles aqui não era para jogar conversa fora como ontem.

-"Podemos entrar?" Alice perguntou. "Edward e eu queríamos conversar com você e sua irmã Renesmee." Ela completou. Fiquei confusa olhando de Edward para Alice, o que eles poderiam querer conversar comigo e com Renesmee?

-"Você está sozinha?" Alice perguntou tirando-me de meus pensamentos.

-"Mais ou menos." Eu respondi ainda pensando no porque da misteriosa visita. "Renesmee está lá fora com Jacob, meu pai está trabalhando e Emmett está ensaiando com Rosalie na casa deles."

-"Gostaríamos de falar a sós com você e sua irmã se possível" Edward disse deixando-me apreensiva. Será que minha suspeita sobre eles conhecerem Renesmee tem fundamento?

-"Entrem, vamos até o Jardim, ela está lá." Eu disse e os direcionei para o Jardim.

-"Oi Lice, ei Edward!" Renesmee os cumprimentou assim que os viu.

-"Olá!" Alice respondeu. Edward somente acenou com a cabeça.

-"Jacob, preciso de um favor seu. Tem uma lista aqui de coisas que estou precisando. Tem como você buscar para mim?" Eu inventei o pretexto para que Renesmee e eu ficássemos a sós com Edward e Alice.

-"Claro!" Ele me respondeu sorrindo. "Vamos Nessie?"

-"Não!" Eu disse acho que alto demais. "Nessie fica, não seria educado ela sair de casa quando temos visitas." Eu tentei inventar uma desculpa para que ela não pudesse ir, apesar de não ser uma boa mentirosa Jacob pareceu não perceber.

-"Tudo Bem!" Jacob me respondeu. Eu fui com ele para Uma lista de comprar que estava colada na porta da geladeira e peguei o dinheiro no bule velho em cima do armário. Até que esse era um bom pretexto precisava mesmo fazer essas compras mas estava morrendo de preguiça.

-"Não precisa se apressar." Eu disse a Jacob.

-"Não se preocupe, eu volto logo." Jacob disse. "Não deixarei vocês duas sozinhas com os seus novos vizinhos. Ainda não os conhecemos o suficiente para confiarmos neles." Jacob disse.

-"Não seja idiota Jake, esqueceu que meu pai é o chefe de polícia? Eles não seriam loucos de tentar nada." Eu respondi. "Sem contar que tanto Nessie quanto eu sabemos nos defender muito bem. Agora vai." Eu falei por fim.

-"Posso ir na sua caminhonete?" Jacob perguntou. Ótimo assim ele demoraria muito mais, ela era velhinha e já não agüentava alta velocidade.

-"Claro!" Eu peguei as chaves eu passei a mão em cima da geladeira e joguei as chaves para ele.

-"Volto Logo!" Jacob disse entrando na minha Chevy. Deu a ré e partiu.

Voltei para o jardim. Edward estava sentado no banco ao lado de Alice e Nessie sentada de frente para eles. Sentei-me ao lado de Nessie. Percebi que havia um envelope em cima da mesa próximo sob as mãos de Edward.

-"Bem, o que vocês têm para falar conosco?" Eu Perguntei. Edward olhou para Alice e ela segurou a mão dele como se estivesse encorajando-o.

-"É sobre Renesmee." Alice finalmente disse. Fiquei boquiaberta. Apesar de pensar que esse era provavelmente o assunto eu não queria acreditar nisso. Renesmee não teve uma reação muito diferente da minha.

Quando me recompus olhei diretamente nos olhos de Edward e Alice.

-"Vocês a conhecem não é?" Eu perguntei.

-"Como você sabe disso?" Alice perguntou, tanto ela quanto Edward estavam de olhos arregalados para o que eu havia dito.

-"Bem, a reação de Edward quando a viu aqui em casa ontem e a história de vocês me fez ligar os fatos." Eu respondi.

-"Na verdade." Edward começou. "Eu conheço Renesmee..." Ele fez uma pausa abriu o envelope e retirou uma foto lá de dentro entregando-a para Renesmee. "E sei o que aconteceu com ela no dia em que seu irmão a encontrou." Ele disse por fim ficando cabisbaixo. Renesmee e eu nos olhamos sem entender nada. Como ele poderia saber o que aconteceu a ela? Será que foi ele quem a deixou naquele estado? Não podia ser... Ele não parecia esse tipo de rapaz.

Quando finalmente olhamos para a foto ficamos completamente imóveis. Senti meu corpo enrijecer e Nessie arfou.

Havia 2 meninas na foto e uma era sem sombra de dúvida a minha irmã.

-"Essa... mas... não pode ser..." Eu tentei falar, mas tudo o que eu disse ficou sem nexo.

-"Essa sou eu?" Nessie perguntou num fio de voz.

-"Sim!" Edward respondeu.

-"Quem... Quem é a outra garota?" Eu perguntei.

-"Você não a está reconhecendo Nessie?" Alice perguntou.

-"Mais ou menos..." Nessie ficou confusa. "Eu sei que a conheço, mas não lembro quem seja." Ela terminou.

-"Não consegue ver a semelhança?" Alice perguntou de novo.

-"Ela é alguma coisa minha?" Nessie perguntou erguendo os olhos para encarar a mim e a Alice.

-"Porque você não conta a história desde o princípio Edward?" Alice perguntou olhando para o irmão. Ele assentiu com a cabeça e encarou a mim e a Renesmee.

-"Quando nós morávamos em Londres, eu tinha uma namorada." Edward começou olhando para mim. Ele tinha mencionado alguma coisa para mim ontem enquanto preparávamos o jantar. "O nome dela era Anna." Ele disse a apontou para a garota ao lado de Nessie na foto. "Ela tinha dois irmãos mais novos. Gêmeos. Um menino e uma menina." E apontou para Nessie na foto.

Essa seria uma longa história...

**PVE**

Enquanto contava a história sobre o meu passado e o que ele tem a ver com Renesmee, notei as faces de Bella tornarem-se incrédulas. Eu não a culpo, na verdade toda essa história parece uma daquelas antigas terríveis lendas de terror. Renesmee estava perdida em pensamentos, provavelmente tentando assimilar toda essa informação sobre usa antiga vida.

Após terminar toda a história esperei pela reação delas. Bella foi a primeira a falar.

-"Perai, deixa eu tentar entender tudo." Bella disse fechando os olhos e balançando a cabeça tentando colocar as idéias no lugar. "Você namorava a irmã da Renesmee?" Bella perguntou olhando dentro de meus Olhos. Eu balancei a cabeça assentindo. "Então você a conhecia desde pequena..." Ela completou.

-"Na verdade, eu convivi com Anna durante um ano, mas seus irmãos eu conheci meses depois, não passei muito tempo com eles." Eu respondi.

-"Porque você não nos disse que a conhecia?" Bella pareceu irritada. "Por que você escondeu que a conhecia?"

-"O que você queria que eu dissesse?" Eu perguntei elevando minha voz, eu estava nervoso, essa conversa não me agradava tanto quanto a ela. "Oi, muito prazer, meu nome é Edward, a propósito eu conheço sua irmã ela tem uma família e a irmã mais velha dela, que a propósito era minha namorada, foi brutalmente assassinada por 3 amigos meus." Eu disse irritado. Bella encolheu com as minhas palavras. Isso me fez sentir o pior dos monstros.

-"Me desculpe, isso é tão difícil pra mim quanto está sendo pra vocês." Eu disse tentando me desculpar.

-"Desculpe-me você." Bella disse olhando para as mãos. "Foi a primeira vez que você veio aqui, não conhecia a nenhum de nós, não poderia contar algo assim, mesmo." Ela disse com um suspiro.

-"Também foi a primeira vez que eu revi sua irmã, pra mim ela também estava morta." Enquanto eu falava percebi Bella tremer. "Você não sabe como eu fiquei horrorizado quando a vi." Eu completei.

-"Eu posso imaginar." Ela disse. "Pela sua reação ao vê-la notei que tinha algo entre vocês, mas não pensei que fosse uma coisa tão assustadora." Ela disse olhando novamente para meus olhos.

-"Você tem alguma pergunta, Nessie?" Alice Perguntou a ela. As atenções minha e de Bella voltaram para a pequena garota que segurava a foto. Ela estava pálida e sem expressão em seus olhos.

-"Sim!" Ela disse simplesmente, sua voz falhando um pouco.

-"Como é o nome dos meus pais?"

-"Heidi e Demetri." Respondi. "Esses nomes te lembram alguma coisa?" Perguntei.

-"Não..." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu era feliz com a minha outra família?" Ela perguntou.

-"Sim, mas passava a maior parte do seu tempo ao lado de Anna." Eu disse olhando em seus olhos. "Vocês eram uma coisa só." Eu disse. Ela balançou a cabeça.

-"Parece que essa lacuna você já preencheu." Alice disse com um sorriso terno em seus lábios olhando de Nessie para Bella. Bella abraçou Nessie, ela a abraçou de volta e olhou para mim.

-"Você disse que eu tenho um irmão." Nessie disse olhando para mim. Eu assenti. "Qual é o nome dele?" Ela perguntou.

-"O nome dele é Alec." Eu respondi.

-"Ele ainda está com meus pais?" Ela perguntou.

-"Penso que sim. Depois que saímos de Londres não tive contato com nenhum deles novamente. Era doloroso demais." Eu disse baixando o olhar.

-"Eu tenho só mais uma pergunta." Ela disse.

-"Pode falar."

-"Qual era o meu nome?" Ela perguntou.

-"Seu nome?" Ela assentiu. "Seu nome era Jane." Eu respondi.


End file.
